Tribe
by N.V.9
Summary: When you live, breathe, and die for the tribe you expect nothing more. But when a new tribe comes in to the picture, you're forced to make a choice. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sakura stood at the top of the hill gazing out at the open landscape. Every day for the, last four season, she'd come up here as the sun rose, and looked for her lost brothers of the Tribe. She searched for the blonde Warrior, and everyday that he didn't appear she grew sadder.

"My brother of war, where are you?" she asked into the chilly morning air. Wishing against all hope that he'd appear, coming from the distance. That he'd lift his hand in greeting, his beautiful smile appearing across his face.

"Sakura!" turning at the sound of her name she glanced down to see her Tribe sisters running toward her. Both of them as beautiful as the last, filled with excitement.

"Hinata, Ino, what are you to doing?" she asked, smiling at they stumbled over eachother, giggling as they did so.

"Sakura, didn't you hear?" Ino asked, pulling on her arm to drag her down the hill.

"Hear what?" Sakura asked trying not to fall.

"A new tribe is arriving." Hinata said, grabbing on to her other arm.

"What?"

"It's true. Our Elder Sisters are going to bind our tribe to another. They are going to marry three of ours to three of theirs." Hinata giggled.

"They are coming at sunset." Ino sighed dreamily. "Do you think I will marry?"

"I'm sure you will, Ino. You are eligible to marry another now." Sakura smiled at her flushing friend.

"Are you sure you are over Kimimaro?" Hinata giggled again. Ino blushed at the reminder of her childhood crush. When she was a little, Ino would follow the white haired boy everywhere, confessing her love every few hours and telling him that she was going to marry him. Now Ino blushed at the reminder. Hoping that whenever she chanced upon the Warrior that he would never bring it up. Of course he would send her that knowing smile and continue on.

"I am over him, I mean it was a crush." Ino said pouting.

"Do you think I will marry?" Hinata asked already trying to save Ino. She was too kind to carry a joke at another expense for long.

"Yes, you are also of age." Sakura said hugging the smiling girl. "Who ever you marry shall bow before you, and kiss the feet and belly of the one that will grace him with Warrior children."

"Or Healers of the tribe." Ino added. In their culture to be a Warrior or a Healer were the two most honored things to become. The Healers more so. Few women, and fewer men, became Healers, an almost impossible thing to become. There were only two kinds of Healers. The ones that brought life and readied the dead for the ceremony. And then the Elders, that brought the soon to be dead back to life with their sacred techniques. All three girls were Healers in training, each wanting to become an Elder of their tribe.

And many men and few woman became Warriors. There were three kinds of Warriors. The few hand picked to protect the Elders of their clan, females chosen to lead them to the future, they were known as the Loyal Guardians.

The warriors that protected the village itself, never leaving the village. Most women to become a warrior usually became a Village Protector.

And then the last were known as the Lost Warriors. Men, and the very rare females, that left the village to protect the Tribe from afar. They were known as the Lost Warriors because many times they never came home. Sakura knew her love would come home, he had vowed it before he left. He was also the bravest and strongest Warrior to ever live. If he willed it, he could stop the sky from changing, at least that is what she believed.

"You too, are of age." Ino said wrapping her arms around Sakura's shoulder. "Tell me what do you wish for in your husband?"

"Me?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well yes. You will marry if the Elders deem it wise. It is for the better of our Tribe." Ino said laughing, "You must know that."

"I cannot marry any of the newcomers." Sakura stated appalled at the idea.

"Why not?" Hinata asked, clearly confused at the her refusal, "What if the Elders order it?"

"I will not marry."

"But no one has denied an Elder!" Ino said gasping. "Why would you dishonor yourself for not?"

"I will not marry. If an order shall be issued, I shall turn away and deny any future attempts." Sakura said angrily. walking down the hill again. Soon two sets of footsteps were heard running to catch up to her.

"But why?" Hinata asked again.

"Because." Sakura stated crossing her arms. Will they just let this be? She begged in her head.

"Sakura you have to give them a reason. They will force you if they think you are dishonoring our Tribe."

"I cannot marry." Sakura said again.

"Tell us why then." Hinata asked stepping in front of her. "Sakura you are my truest sister as is Ino, I do not want to see the Elders turned against you."

Sakura thought about this for a moment before taking a breath and nodding, "Because I am already betrothed." at her friends surprised looks she went on, "It was the night our Lost Warriors went to battle."

"Who?" Ino asked, pulling both girls down to sit in the grassy slop.

"...Naruto." Sakura flushed.

"What! How?" Hinata asked, shocked that Sakura was betrothed, and to their finest Warrior at that.

"Before he left. We spoke."

"Does he know?" Ino asked unthinkingly.

"Of course, he asked me!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Tell us." Hinata said forcing Sakura to ignore her anger toward the blonde.

"Before he left I went to speak to him. The sun was rising in the background as we said good-bye. He hugged me and looked into my eyes. His eyes seemed to see into my soul. So lost was I in him, that the world seemed to disappear. Only as we heard the other Warriors coming close, did he release me. His touch burned even after his skin left mine. And when he smiled I swear my heart stopped." Sakura said thinking of her last encounter with her Prince.

"Then what? How did he ask?" Hinata asked feeling a little jealous that the one she loved, loved another. That he chose Sakura over her. How she dreamed for years that he would confess his love to her. She had accepted the thought of marrying one of the newcomers, believing that she could at least be useful there, for it was doubtful the Elders would deem her qualifed to marry Naruto should he return. Still it hurt that Naruto was no longer free, no longer hers to fantasize about. Could she hate her friend for this? No, she thought moments later, it was not her fault the Tribe's Golden Warrior loved her.

"Before the others came into view he kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear 'Sakura, I ask only one thing' to this I said 'yes?' and then he got closer and said, 'Wait for me to return. I wish you to honor me and become my love to the end of time.' I of course said yes. It is what I wanted for so long and to know he felt the same way as I, it was truly a moment to hold forever." Sakura flushed again, giggling into her hands.

"Do the Elders know?" Ino asked wishing it was her, Naruto confessed his love to. He was the reason Kimimaro was no longer in her heart. She loved him, but no one else knew of it. She had accepted the fact, like many others, that Naruto may never return. It was best to save her heartache now and move to another, before it was too late. Even if her heart broke a hundred times she was truly happy for her tribe sister.

"No. Naruto and I decided they would be told that we will marry on his return. He did not wish for his enemies to know that I was his wife and use me against him." Sakura said dreamily, "To know he loves me this much, my heart beats only for him. This is true love for I have never felt this for anyone."

"The Elders must be told Sakura. If not they will give you away." Ino stated.

"No I promised Naruto. I will not dishonor him this way."

Sakura." Hinata said reaching out to touch her arm. "This could only end dreadfully if they do not know."

"Very well, if need be, I will tell them then and only then. Until then you must not speak of this to anyone."

"Of course." Both girls said.

"Just think, when Naruto returns he will surely fall to his knees when he see's how beautiful you have become." Ino said envy clear in her voice. It was no lie that Sakura was truly the most beautiful girl in their tribe. And soon she would have the tribe's most prized Warrior tied to her.

"I do hope he will think so." Sakura giggled, "Do you think he would really fall to his knees upon seeing me?"

"Only a fool wouldn't." Hinata said. At this all the girls broke off into laughter. "Come we must go to the meeting. The elders are already going to choose the ones to marry into the incoming tribe."

Sakura stopped outside the cloth door to the meeting grounds. Looking at first Hinata then Ino, she parted the cloth and entered. Her sisters silence coming in behind her. This was exciting. To meet another tribe was an oddity on to itself, but to actually bind to different tribes… that was rare. No tribe would bind itself to another, fearing that if that were to happen, they would lose their own customs.

"It is always so warm in here." Ino whispered into Sakura's ear. "I feel as if I am in the Smoke Mountains." Ino added referring to the mountains within a days walk of the village. Many soon to be Warriors would visit it because they said that the calming aura, and the steamy air, would calm and relax their bodies and mind. Sakura knew for a fact Ino had never been to the mountain so why she thought this, she didn't know.

"Shush, they are about to speak." Hinata whispered pulling the girls through the mass of bodies. Everyone was required to be at these meetings save for the Village Protectors.

"I wish this place was bigger." Ino whispered when someone bumped into her for the fourth time.

"If our tribe expands then they would have to make a new meeting ground." Sakura said quietly. Ino was about to reply when the Eldest of the Elders stood, tall and proud, waiting for the instant silence she knew would follow. Looking around at everyone present she nodded. It was her job to make sure that all villagers would appear. She was in charge of every person born and every one that died. The Eldest of the Elder was said to always have a perfect memory. Able to remember even the smallest detail. She was the holder of all history. Every story was drilled into every Eldest head. Every face and name was given to her, and it was up to her to remember them for all time. If she were to forget one then she would soon be replaced by another.

"I see all that need be." She said as was custom to start the summit.

"We see what you ask us." The crowd replied. Sakura always wondered what exactly those two phrases meant. She wished she could ask someone, but to ask anyone would mean that she would be seen as unfit to lead. She was expeted to already know this by such a young age.

"We are all gathered here for one reason only. To unite our tribe to that of another. It has been many years since the last alliance of two combining tribes, and for this I understand many of your unease. Let all know that I, as Eldest of the Elder, promise you that no harm or bad omen will befall our tribe."

"Yes Eldest, be as you wish." The crowd said when she stopped.

The Eldest nodded. Sakura felt pity for the Eldest of the Elder. Forced to give up her name until death or replacements. Eldest, though mostly women, held nothing to their name. Everything that was theirs, was the tribes. The Eldest only claim in life was the title and praises but nothing more. It was a wonder Sakura wished to become one.

"Our tribe will not lose honor or life to the newcomers. We will face them equally, each bringing and worshiping their own. None will be forced to lose themselves in our binding. And to see that we truly mean this, we will ask only three marriages. One for wisdom. For none will forget what makes them what they are today. One for life. For with new bodies come new beginnings. And one for hope. For I wish, as we all wish, that our future will be one worth fighting for."

"Yes Eldest, be as you wish." the crowd chanted over and over again. Sakura looked toward Ino and then Hinata. Both girls where chanting with the crowd, their eyes wide with promise of something more. Excitement rolled off both girls. Yet dread ran through Sakura's blood. Why did she feel as if the worst had yet to come?

Holding one hand high in the air, the Eldest waited until the crowd fell silent instantly. "Let us begin our future bindings. Three have been chosen throughout the village to symbolize our tribe. We hold great honor in are chosen. And I feel, within my heart, that these three will give us what the tribe deserves."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves. Each excited for a new beginning. Each wondering who would be chosen for this special purpose. "Please pick me." Ino prayed quietly into her hands. Sakura frowned. She should be like that. Wishing to bring great things to the tribe but instead she was afraid. She had already chosen her husband. She could not take another.

"For wisdom of our tribe I call thee forth, Sai. Son of our future and brother to our tribe." the Eldest said loudly.

"Brother Sai." the Tribe chanted as one. Sakura turned her head to the right and watched as the crowd parted to let the pale man through. Sai was once a Lost Warrior of Past. One who fought many battles before, an no longer now. Injured and almost within death's grasp, was the last battle he ever fought.

If not for their Golden Warrior he would have fallen to into the long sleep they all one day would receive. Naruto had minimum healing as all Warriors did. Though the little he had was enough to save Sai and bring him home to the Eldest.

It was a tiring three nights of healing before Sai was safe and moving on his own. Though he was safe and well now, Sai was given the honor of Warrior of Life. A warrior that met Death and fought him. And through the most gruesome battle he survived. Once a Warrior fought this battle and won, he was no longer expected to fight anymore battles. He was treated like a king of sorts, almost as highly awed as the Eldest.

"Do you accept our wishes?" The Eldest ask to Sai as he knelt before her.

"I accept Eldest, be as you wish." He said loud enough for all to hear.

"Then stand firm Brother Sai, Warrior of Life, and be our wisdom."

"Yes Eldest." he said standing. Turning to the crowd he bowed then said, "I be that which guides us into a future based off our past, so that we may learn that which we do not always understand."

"Brother Sai, Wisdom of our future." the crowed cheered. Sai nodded and smiled softly. To Sakura it looked force but why would it? Ignoring that for now, she waited as the Eldest once again claimed the silence.

"For Life of our future, I call thee forth, Ino, daughter of our future and sister to our tribe." the Eldest said smiling. Ino's eyes widen in happiness as she turned to her two friends. With a smile gracing her lips, she moved forward. Sakura smiled at her friends placement. She would be honored like a queen for the rest of her life and that of her children.

As Sakura watched Ino kneel before the Eldest, she thought of Naruto. She could not wait for her ceremony to him. They would be treasured throughout the village. A Warrior and a Healer both the best them all. Both creating future children that would be strong and wise.

"Sister Ino." the crowd now chanted.

"Do you accept our wishes?" The Eldest asked.

"I accept Eldest, be as you wish." Ino said smiling.

"Then stand tall Sister Ino, Future Elder of the Tribe and be our Life."

"Yes Eldest." Ino said standing. Turning to the crowd she bowed, her face glowing with excitement, "I be that which gives us a future to fight for. Through mine and yours, our children will live and breathe forever more."

"Sister Ino, Life our tribe." the crowd chanted.

The Eldest let the crowd go on for a moment longer before she raised her hand high again. Claiming them all with one small movement.

"And for the Hope of our future, I call thee forth, Sakura, daughter of our future and sister to our tribe." at the sound of her name, Sakura stopped breathing. Her eyes widen in shock. Her worst fear had come true.

The room went silent as Sakura stood there. Many wondering why she was not running with joy toward the Eldest. Sakura herself was trying to relearn to breathe. Her body seeming to ignore her.

"Sakura," Hinata whispered to her touching her arm, "You must go forth." the girl said giving a stunned Sakura a soft push toward the Eldest. Sakura nodded and made her way slowly toward the part of the room she never wanted to be near in this way. She always imagined herself standing there beside her Warrior. Binding their lives together for all time.

It seemed eons passed before Sakura stood before the Eldest. Her body trembling in distress. Why must they choose her? Surely there were many other females to take her place. She was betrothed, she was not free to choose another. She did not wish to choose another.

The crowd stayed silent as she knelt beneath the Eldest feet. What more could she do but kneel in silence? How she wanted to run out of this room and never return. To find her Warrior and stay gone eternally.

The Eldest frowned but continued on with the ceremony, "Do you accept our wishes?" She asked.

Sakura stayed silent. She could not speak. To speak would mean she was accepting her new fate. If she stayed silent would they punish her?

"Sister Sakura?" The Eldest called again. Behind Sakura the crowd began to mummer amongst themselves. "Will you accept?"

"I am forever sorry Eldest of the Elders, the wisest of our tribe and queen of our village." Sakura said bowing her head farther to the ground. "But I must deny your request." she whispered in a broken voice.

"No one has ever denied an Eldest." The Eldest said as her frowned deepened. "Tell me why you do so now?"

The crowd waited in complete silence for the answer of the kneeling girl. Each face covered in horror at the thought of denying an Eldest. And to think this girl would do this.

"I cannot marry any man that would be part of this binding." Sakura said not moving from her position. Trying to be as small as the beetles moving freely within the grass.

"Stand." the Eldest demanded. Sakura did as told and faced the Eldest with a sad face.

"Tell me why you would break such an oath to the village? From the day you first spoke on your own, you pledged to forever choose the village."

"I know this Eldest, but I cannot marry this man." Sakura pleaded with tears in her eyes. The Eldest watched her for a long moment. "Dismissed." she said to the crowd not looking away from the tearful face.

"Yes Eldest, be as you wish." The crowd said bowing and moving quietly but quickly out of the room. Soon the only ones there were the four other Elders, Ino and Sai.

"Tell me now, Sister, why you deny us?" the Eldest asked again.

"Because I am to marry another." Sakura said lowering her voice. The other Elders gasped but said nothing.

"Tell me who?" The Eldest asked as Ino bit her lip to keep from speaking, and Sai looked on as if nothing of importance was happening.

"I cannot. I vowed to say nothing." Sakura said shaking her head.

"You dare keep a secret from your Eldest?" an Elder asked in shock.

"This I must. I vowed to him I would say nothing of our union." Please Ino, I beg of you, say nothing, Sakura thought without looking toward her sister.

"If you will not tell us, then you will hold up your part of this union. I will not lose an alliance such as this, for insignificant matters." the Eldest said turning away. "You may leave and prepare for your-"

"I will run." Sakura said forcefully as she stood quickly, "I will not marry this man."

The Eldest stopped and turned, her brown eyes watching Sakura with a cold calculation. "You would leave the village that raised you?" she asked tilting her head so that her blonde hair fell over her face.

"If I must." Sakura said trying not to stumble over her words. "I will marry only the man I love. This man you force upon me is not he. For this I will run."

"And where will you run to, child." The Eldest said crossing her arms. Sakura flinched at the name. To be called a child was to be called an ignorant one. A fool in life that needed aid for every portion of their life.

"I will run to my love." Sakura said firmly after her small hesitation.

"And if this love of yours is nowhere to be found?"

"Then I will look for him until I come upon him. My heart will lead me to my love."

"You will not change your mind?" The Eldest asked "Think hard for your answer, child."

"I need not think all that much, Eldest, my fate has been chosen. My heart leans only toward my love. I will not bow to your wishes."

"I see." the Eldest said thoughtfully, "If I force this matter you will run, correct?" she asked. Sakura nodded sensing something but unsure what. "Brother Sai."

"Yes Eldest?" Sai asked coming to bow before her.

"Take this girl and lock her within the chamber. She is to be held there until the ceremony." The Eldest said, "You must make better choices, child, else they come back upon you." she added and walked away.

Sakura watched her with wide eyes. When Sai put a hand upon her arm she only gazed at him mutely.

"Come, sister." he said and gently led her out of the meeting grounds. Sakura simply walked with him. Not seeing the villagers watching her with frowns or hate for her refusal. As Sai led her farther from them, Sakura felt her tears fall. She did not brush them. She did not acknowledge them. She did nothing but walk. When Sai stopped before the chambers, he turned toward her, "I envy you your courage, little sister." he said watching her, "If I could only be so brave as to do as you did, I would have."

"You are brave, my brother, you fought death and won."

"Not alone, our Golden Warrior fought beside me." Sai opened his mouth and closed it. Shaking his head he said, "I am sorry for what I must do." Opening the door to the chamber of her new home, he held the door open for her and waited until she walked in. Gently he closed and locked the gate behind her. The only light coming from the small window he stood at. "Be brave little sister." He whispered and left.

Sakura slid down the cold rock walls and hugged her legs. How could they do this to her? She thought and cried into her knees. "My Golden Warrior, I have need of you." She whispered in between sobs. "Oh how I need you."

"_Naruto, show me what you see when you gaze upon the morning sun." Sakura asked sitting beside him. He was truly beautiful. Even with thirteen leaf changes, his body showed promise of what it would one day become._

"_I see my future." Naruto said turning his beautiful eyes upon her. _

"_What of your future?" she asked truly curious of what this future Warrior could want. Was it her in his life he envisioned? For he was what she saw every moon rise that she closed her eyes. He was always beside her, holding her and declaring his love in a way none other could do._

"_I see what I wish it to become." Naruto said gracing her with the smile he showed very little. _

"_What shall it be?" she questioned hoping she was a part of what he wanted._

_He smiled softly and turned back to the sky. To her, he seemed memorized, as if the world disappeared and he alone sat beneath the sun. I wish to be with him, she thought. _

"_I see myself as a Warrior, one many can look upon and say 'he is like no other, he is what I wish to be'. Do you think this will come, Sakura?" he asked not removing his eyes from the yellow orb. Though if he would have looked, he would have seen a broken hearted girl._

"_I believe you will be one all will envy, Naruto." Sakura said composing herself once more. This time when he turned toward her, she smiled, "Many, and all tribes and clans over, will forever speak your name in awe. Your enemies will tremble when a whisper of your name is spoken in the wind, even long after you are gone. This I see for your future." _

"_Do you know what I see for yours?" Naruto asked grinning at her praises, making her feel warm inside. _

_I see you, Sakura thought but said, "Tell me."_

"_I see," Naruto said standing up and holding a hand out for her to grasp, "I see you, the future Eldest of our tribe. The youngest and wisest of them all. You will be the first to have a husband and children you will call your own. You Sakura," Naruto said holding a hand to her cheek as he gazed into her eyes, "You will be the truest of them all."_

_Sakura smiled at his words. Little did he know that is what she saw as well and he would be the husband she would claim as hers. "I will be the Eldest that will have a name." why did she have to lose all that she loved just to be what the village wanted? Could she not be both a person and an Eldest?_

"_Yes," Naruto said smiling and turning to head back to the inner village, "Come Sakura, let us be what we wish."_

"_Agreed." she said laughing as he picked up his speed. "Naruto," she called between breaths, "Please I can not keep up." still he picked up speed. Her grasp on his hand slipped little by little, "Naruto." she called again as tears leaked down her cheeks. "I can not hold on." and still he ran, his speed quickening. "Naruto!" she called as she lost her grip and fell. Holding out a hand she screamed his name as he ran farther. Never once did he look back. "Naruto!" she cried again unable to stand or move. "Please don't leave me!" she cried._

"Please, Naruto." she cried waking up, sweat drenching her clothing. "A dream." That is all it was. A memory turned into her own nightmare. Wiping the tears from her face, Sakura stood on shaky legs. Grasping on to the wall she paced to each corner and back many times trying to gain the feeling she had lost.

"Sakura." Hinata called from the little window, "I bring you your morning meal." she said trying to smile.

"Thank you." Sakura answered turning away from the girl. She did not wish for anyone to see her like this. Shamed before all, and lost to the one she truly loved.

"I am forever sorry, Sakura." Hinata's voice trembled as the girl placed the bowl beside the door on a knee high rock. "I had hoped that it would not be you to be called to the center."

"It is not your burden to worry over." Sakura said turning to gaze into her sister's eyes. "Do not hold yourself responsible for what the Eldest decrees."

"But Sakura-"

"No Hinata. Please, leave me." Sakura said once more turning away, "I wish to be alone."

Sakura knew without looking that her sister watched her with sad wounded eyes. "I will go, I must help Ino prepare for her upcoming ceremony. I will help you as well… if you wish." Hinata said before leaving.

Sakura waited until the girl's footsteps faded away, "I do not wish help from anyone one." She said as she once again feeling her heart cry. "I only wish for him."

"Tell me Eldest of the Tribe, where is my bride to be?" Gaara asked, standing within a room emptied for him. All around this village many villagers were moving every belonging they had, or building new homes for his clan, some of which would appear within seven sunrises. "My brother and sister of blood have already met theirs."

To think, this was what was to become of his clan. Forced to leave a home falling because of war and unite with another. To start over with another.

The Eldest nodded as she took a small sip of liquid from a clay bowl someone had handed her. "So I know." she said. Never, since he had met her this morning, had he seen another expression upon her face. She was always composed and serene, as if the village was in no crises at all. Yet he knew this to be different. Like his own, her tribe was in constant war with another trying to overcome them. This was the reason for this alliance. To unite completely and show that together they were one to fear. Though he wished he could keep his own landscapes, he had to do what was best for his People

"Then tell me, Eldest," Gaara said as his voice seemed to freeze the night's air, "Why is it that I am to marry a girl I have yet to see?"

"But, Gaara, Leader of your People, you agreed to marry this girl long before you knew of her." The Eldest spoke.

Gaara felt his body stiffen and his eyes grow cold. Her guardians, or whatever it was she branded them, tensed each reaching for a weapon strapped to their body. "Stand down." Gaara said feeling his own men do the same.

The Eldest held one hand up, neck high, and one by one her guards put away their weapons.

"We do not come here to make war." the Eldest said in her soft voice. Already Gaara felt the hate for this woman with her empty brown eyes and no name. "We will bring forth your lady."

Gaara watched as one man bowed and left. It seemed like eternity passed before the cloth was held open and a woman entered.

Gaara held his breath at the vision before him. She was striking. Never had he seen such a woman like this one. There were many things in her favor, that he did not know where to begin. "Let me see your eyes." He finally said when the girl continued to look down at the dirt floor.

Slowly she raised her head. Gaara stared in aw at the color of her eyes. Surly they could not be real? Then again, she should not be real either. "What is your name?" he asked softly standing from the wooden seat. His bride to be was a vision. An angel come to life. Had the god of love caught him with his arrow?

"Sakura, my lord." she whispered in a voice made of grandeur. Only as he grew closer did he see the emotion she tried to hide.

"Leave us." he said waiting for everyone including the Eldest to depart. "Tell me why you cry." he demanded moving to take a seat, as soon as they were alone. He feared any other move on his part would only send her fleeing.

"I cry not, my lord." She denied not taking the seat he gestured to. Her eyes looked over his head almost as if she feared to meet his own.

"Do you fear me, is this why you cry?" he asked wanting and dreading the answer.

"No, my lord." She said softly.

"Gaara, call me Gaara." he said wanting to hear his name coming from her lips.

"I cannot my lord." she said instead, bowing her head again.

"Why?" he demanded angrily. Was he not worthy of this girl to speak his name?

"To call you by your name is to accept my fate." she whispered. Gaara watched one then two tears fall softly to the ground. He wanted to go to her and hold her. To wipe away those sparkling drops. To tell her all would be well, that he would protect her and their future children, but he did none of this.

"You do not wish to marry me?" he asked instead, oddly hurt that this woman he met just moments ago could cause this pain.

"No, my lord."

"Then tell me, Sakura of this Tribe," he said adding the title they seemed to demanded of outsiders to use, "Why is it that you agreed to this?"

"I did not agree my lord." she said meeting his gaze with her own angry eyes.

"Then why are you here?" he said hiding his pain behind his own demeanor. Was he to be denied an angel then? Given heaven only to have the gates slam upon him?

"I was commanded by my Eldest." the way she spoke of her leader said volumes to Gaara.

"Commanded?"

"Yes, my lord." She said, taking a breath and wiping at her tears with an angry swipe. "I have nothing against you, my lord, I know very little of you or yours."

"Then why would marrying me be something you do not approve of?"

"Because my heart belongs to another. He, and only he, shall I marry." Sakura said daring him to force her. Gaara watched her. She was already in love? Then why would her leader force her to marry another she cared little, if nothing at all for? Was this Eldest without a name, truly so cruel as to do this to one of her own? Would she try and do this to his people? No, not to his. He was their leader. Chosen at birth to lead his people.

"I am sorry Gaara , Leader of your People," The Eldest called coming back in with one guard. "The ceremony for your brother in blood shall begin soon and I must bid Sakura of the Tribe to come with me. She must prepare for her own ceremony."

Sakura seemed to close down before his eyes. He watched as she left quietly behind her Eldest. Looking like a shell of the beauty and the fire she was before. Could he marry a girl that loved another?

Sakura felt more then saw the Tribe members move toward the chapel of the village. Already Sai had wedded Temari, and Kankuro had wedded Ino. This night she would follow. Where was her savior? Where was her freedom?

She could not go through with this. It was against all that she lived for. "Naruto, my love, come save me." she whispered, knowing he could not hear her.

"Sakura." Hinata called from the doorway. "It is time for the cloak." holding up a red cloth meant to stand for hope, Hinata walked forward.

"Hinata," Sakura whispered from her spot near a small opening. "Am I a fool to go through with this, or a fool because I cannot?"

"No, Sakura." Hinata said coming forth and placing a hand on Sakura's cheek. "No one is a fool tonight."

"The Eldest is." Sakura said callously.

Hinata gasped and looked around as if afraid someone would hear. "Sakura, please speak of no such things. To say such words is a mark against the village."

"They marked me and that is fine?" Sakura asked glaring at Hinata. "Leave me be, Hinata, I care not to hurt you with my words. It is not you that calls forth my anger."

Hinata hesitated biting her lip before nodding and handing over the cloak. "Please, all I beg of you is that you do what is best."

Sakura waited until Hinata left. What did she mean? was she against this or for this? Sighing she draped the red cloak over her shoulders. "Forgive me my Warrior, I am forever sorry. I must break my promise this night." pulling the cloak over her hair she turned and made her way to the ceremony.

"We all gather for the last of our unions." The Eldest spoke, her words spreading throughout the people gathered. "On this night we become one. No more shall we be alone. No more shall we feel fear. No more shall we fall." cheers broke out amongst the crowd.

Sakura felt her heart beat faster with each word spoken. Her knees ached from kneeling beside the leader of the newest members. She was going to do this. No matter the consequences. She would do what was best.

"Gaara, Leader of your People," the Eldest started again once the silence resumed. "Sakura of our Tribe, I ask thee both to stand as one and proclaim your alliance to one another. To finish what we all come to see and bind thee both together as only a binding such as this can."

Gaara stood, his knees aching from the stone floor he was asked to kneel upon. Why must these Tribe members feel such need for long ceremonies? Already they had a meal, then a blessing and now this. And still they were asked to kiss the moon away, what ever that meant, and meditate for the rising sun. They did not do this during Kankuro's or Temari's wedding, so why was he gifted with this?

Beside him he felt Sakura slowly stand beside him. Her body trembling in fear that her cloak hid away.

If they were to marry by his own customs, it would have already been over. Neither would have to have worn such heavy cloths or have to kneel on sharp objects.

"Gaara, Leader of your People face toward your intended and declare her yours." The Eldest said her eyes shining blankly with the moon light. Gaara watched her and then her guards behind her, always they were with her. Did they think he'd kill the Eldest? And did this Eldest have no emotion? Was she forever lost to what his people held so close?

With a nod he turned toward Sakura. Slowly she lifted up her head and met his gaze with her bold ones. He frowned.

'I love you not.' she whispered quietly for only him to hear. Gaara's eyes widen as she went on, 'I am forever sorry, but my heart is not yours to claim. My soul would not be whole with you.' Sakura closed her eyes and took a breath.

Before anyone could move, she ran. Shocked cries were heard throughout the village as she disappeared amongst the crowd.

"Bring her to me!" the Eldest demanded showing the only emotion Gaara had ever seen on her features.

At once the Warriors of the Tribe sprang forth. Gaara searched until he came upon his own guard. "Distract them." He whispered into Sasori's ear. Sasori blinked in surprise before nodding and following orders. In moments Gaara's command was speared throughout his People. "Sasori find Kankuro, do as he says."

"Yes Gaara." Sasori bowed before disappearing into the crowd.

Sakura ran with no real direction. Her only thoughts were to be free of this village. To find her Warrior and never return. "I know I promised you to never leave this village, My Golden Warrior, but this village is no village I wish to stay a part of." she whispered.

Many times she had to stop with no way forward and no way back. Her Tribe members searching everywhere for her.

"This way." Sakura jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. She blinked when she spotted Kankuro.

"What?" she asked confused.

"If you wish to run, come this way." He commanded grabbing on to her arm and pulling her behind him. "Do as I say."

"Why do you help me?" Sakura whispered following him.

"Because Gaara does not wish for a union to one who does not love him. It is his command our people follow." Kankuro whispered back as he stopped at the edge of a wall. "It is like maze within this forest." he said annoyed, "Why must one path take you back to the beginning?"

"When outsiders attacked they end up lost." Sakura whispered back. "We are at the edge of the market center."

"Then if I'm right, we need to head left. That path takes us to the opening." he said removing his own cloak and placing it over Sakura's. "Red calls attention."

Sakura shook her head, she would trust him. "We can not head that way. They will expect it."

"What other way shall we go?"

"To the side entrance upon the west wall. None use it."

"Why not? Would they not search it first?"

"No, they fear the forest that stands outside that door. None use it, none would expect us to use it."

"I see. We are at the east of this blasted village. Come." Kankuro said pulling on her arm through the shadows. Once or twice he shoved her deep into a wall hiding her with his body as he sent a guardsmen another way.

"Kankuro." Another voice called running up to the fleeing couple. "They are starting to get suspicious."

"They know it is us causing distraction?" Kankuro asked running full out with the man, and Sakura between them.

"Unsure, Kankuro. They are no longer believing us. They search for you to."

"Ino? What of her?"

"The Eldest has her along with your blood sister and her beloved. They search for you now."

Kankuro looked on with a frown marring his features. "Sasori, have you any orders from my blood brother?"

"He says I am to follow your orders once more." Sasori said pushing them down another walkway. "Wretched village." he cursed.

Kankuro pulled them to a stop. Taking his cloak back from Sakura he turned toward Sasori, "You are to take her to the west exit. I must go back. Sakura," He said turning to the tiring girl, "he is trustable, he shall stay with you until you find what you are looking for." with that, Kankuro was gone.

"Come Lady Sakura, let us leave this village." Sasori bowed, taking her arm as he ran.

It seemed like a lifetime before either saw the gate. Both were exhausted as they made their way to the arch.

"This is what we search for?" Sasori asked surprised.

"Yes." Sakura said pulling free as she ran toward the door. Pressing on it in different places she laughed when she found the small opening within the large gate. "Thank you Sasori." She smiled before she slipped away and disappeared from his sight.

"I was told to stay until she found what she was searching for." Sasori thought then grinned, "Perhaps she still hasn't found it." Removing one of the bands around his wrist, he placed the tan cloth under a fist size rock. "I shall finally be rid of this pitiful village at last." With that Sasori followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Lady Sakura!"

At the sound of her name, Sakura lost all thought. Her body moved on its own, picking up speed faster then she thought possible. She ran and ran, the surrounding area blurring by unseen.

"Lady Sakura!"

A small cry escaped her lips. If they found her now ... she could not let them catch her. She would run to her death before they touched her.

"Lady Sakura!" an arm incircled her waist, lifting her off the nonexistant path.

"Leave me, I beg you! Do not take me back!" she screamed trying to break free.

"Lady Sakura it is I." the man said before releasing her as her foot connected between his thighs. "Wretched woman! This be the thanks I gain from you!" the man hissed in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Sasori." Sakura cried in shock. What was this man doing following her? Kankuro declared him safe, but a man declared safe does not give chase. "Why do you follow me?"

"Orders. Vicious woman, have you no shame? Attacking like a deranged beast! May your devil claim your soul!" Sasori groaned as he curled into himself, his legs squeezed together as he cupped himself, his head resting against the ground, as if bowing to some unseen god.

Sakura giggled but said nothing in fear of hearing more hissing curses. The fear she felt disappearing the longer she watched Sasori. "I beg forgivness Sasori, I thought you were them."

"Do I look like them? I say not! They are all green and discustingly annoying, I am none of that." Sasori declared after a long hestitation, slowly gaining his footing. "If I never bare children, you be the blame for this! This be the thanks I gain for following orders. Blasted Kankuro!"

"Of course, what do you mean of orders?"

"Simple, I was told to get you to what you were looking for." Sasori said, releasing his man bits cautiously, taking a deep breath of air.

"But you did." Sakura said confused watching him slowly stand to his full height. His body towering over hers.

"No, I don't believe you found it. The gate was only the beginning. I am with you to the end." Sasori grinned and took a step. "It is good you are a woman."

"Why is that?" Sakura questioned crossing her arms and raising a brow.

"Woman can not hit like a man. I believe my genes will carry on now." He smirked. "Come let us be on our way." taking her arm, he turned her to the direction she was heading moments before. "For future purposes, do not strike me in such a place again. There is only so much a man can take there."

"Will your people not miss you?" Sakura asked grateful that he was coming with her. She did not wish to travel alone. She'd never been outside the village before, so she knew not which way to head.

"No, they know I am with you. If not now then eventually. Tell me where do we head?"

"To War." Sakura said simply already thinking of her Warrior. So lost in thought was she, she did not notice that Sasori had stopped walking, and stood directly in her path until she collided with him.

"Are you mad!" Sasori demanded, "We joined clans because we wish to leave war behind and here you be wishing to find it!"

"Yes." Sakura stated unsure of what he expected of her.

"Lady Sakura-"

"Sakura."

"Sakura, then, tell me why you wish to play a visit to a war we all fear." he demanded instead of asked.

"Because, that is where my heart lies. My love leads the war for my tribe. I must find him."

"Your love? Is that why you deny marriage to Gaara?" Sasori asked, surprised.

"Yes, my heart belongs to another. No one else may claim it save he."

"Who is this he?"

"My Golden Warrior." just the mention of him and her heart beat faster.

"The one your village speaks of constantly? He be the one to have saved the non-Warrior Sai?"

"Yes." Sakura said not even wanting to correct him on Sai's title within the village. Why should it matter? Sai never enjoyed holding it.

"Okay," Sasori said suddenly turning a different direction. "The gate we left was that of the west. The war is to the north."

Sakura smiled as she followed him, thankful once more he was here to stand beside her to keep her company. "Sasori, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"No Sakura it is I who thanks you. Though your village is beautiful, it is too green for my taste. Too wet, too much inclosed spaces. It is I that thanks you many times over for you give me a reason to leave."

Though Sakura hated the silence, she knew Sasori needed it, as neither spoke a word. He was in an enviornment not his own. He needed all senses trained on things other then she.

Days soon turned to nights and back again. Food was scarce. Harder to catch with no weapons but the small dagger Sasori carried upon his hip. Water was easier. Sakura was trained to find water within the trees and though it was little, it was enough to hold them over.

"Sakura." Sasori said breaking the silence they both silently agreeded on.

"Yes?" Sakura asked watching him as he wobbled with each step.

"I do not think your home agrees with me." he said finally before falling forward.

"Sasori!" Sakura yelled running to his side. Turning him over, she checked for his life force. It was faint but steady. Exhaustion, he was tired and pushed himself for her. Feeling guilt, Sakura went about getting him comfortable. They had slept little, he more so, and ate less. Sasori was not used to this air. To him it was harder to breathe then the one he came from. He needed to rest and eat.

Looking around she found a small opening with a tree. It would have to do. Though it was difficult, she eventully stretched him out within the tree. Using herbs she always held upon her body, she crumbled some into his mouth. It was not much but it would do for now until she could find more. Grabbing his dagger from his side, she took watch. He kept watch over her for many nights. It was her turn to do the same.

"Sakura." at the sound of her name, Sakura looked around. Who called her now? Did they find her?

"Sakura." that voice... could it be?

"Naruto?" she called softly, "Naruto!"

"Sakura, where are you?" He called.

"I'm here! Naruto I'm here!" standing she looked wildly around, "Naruto I'm over here!"

"Sakura I can't see you! I beg of you, tell me where you are!" he cried out, his voice sounding desperate to Sakura's ears.

"My love, this way! I'm over here!"  
"Sakura! Do not do this to me! Is my love not enough? Am I not your hearts desire?" his voice broke at the end.  
"No Naruto, My Warrior, I am here!" she said running from the tree. It was then she remembered Sasori, "Naruto, my love, Sasori is in need of help, I've done all I can! He is too weak to go on!"

"Sakura." his voice faded in the air. Over and over again he said her name but each time it was farther.

"Naruto, don't leave me, I beg you! Naruto!" she screamed falling to her knees. Holding her hands over her face she cried.

"Be you awake?" someone asked.

Sakura jerked at the sudden voice. It was not her Warrior, nor Sasori...

"Lady?"

"Who are you?" she mumbled softly, unable to speak louder.

"Ah so you be partially, but not complete."

"Let her rest, she is exhausted." another voice broke in.

"This one is ill with fever." a third said.

"Then what do we wait for? Let's set up camp," a forth spoke up.

"Aye, aye. Come little cousin, assist me?"

"Very well, but you will do half the work."

"Aye, Aye."

Sakura let the rest of what they said drift over. Her eyes became heavy again. It was but a dream, no more. Naruto was not there, and these people, they could not be there either. "Naruto." She whispered before she fell to the darkness.

"Sakura, wake up."

She did not wish to wake up. She wanted to be in the arms of her Warrior. Why would she leave the comfort of his arms?

"Sakura, you must wake up."

Who spoke to her? The voice was truly annoying as it echoed in her mind. Did they not see she was content to rest beside her love?

"Sakura open your eyes." it whispered in her head. Why did it sound so strange? Slmost as if the one speaking had no true tongue, so spoke in a whisper of all.

"Who are you? Why can I not rest?" she whispered barley moving her lips but not opening her tired eyes.

"You must wake. Wake or die." The last three words echoed long after it disappeared. With that, her eyes flew open, unseeing at first.

"Ah she wakes again." Someone said from her right.

"Finally, now we know she lives another day." Another answered.

"Hush, her companion still suffers of illness." a third scolded.

"Forgive us cousin." The first two answered quickly.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, slowly blinking her eyes to clear the blur. She was so warm. What magic did they cast upon her?

"She speaks!" the first voice said excitedly. "Come say some more. I value the sound of an angel's voice."

"Cousin, do not make me warn you again." the third warned.

"I beg forgivness, cousin, do not be so cruel when dealing your punishments." the first answered amused.

"Cousin." the third growled.

"Aye, aye."

Sakura felt a smile curve her lips as she focused in on her saviors. All had midnight hair and moon kissed skin. Their eyes darker then the blackest night. Their bodies spoke of Warriors still in battle. Then her eyes landed on the cloth of their collar.

"Uchihas!" She screeched sitting up quickly and looking for a weapon. Instead her eyes landed upon Sasori who layed as still as the wind. "What have you wretched creatures done to him!" She screamed again, moving to kneel beside him. Her eyes searched his body for any signs of harm. Perhaps they fed him a poison?

"Us? We've done not but save your lives." someone answered in angered tones.

"Aye, Aye, we kept you safe for days and nights. Be no need to insult us." another said, pouting when Sakura turned to face them. One glared at her and the other two just watched her with silent eyes.

"Why save us? Is it not your own that forces this war upon us?" Sakura demanded, feeling Sasori's head. He was burning hotter then candle light. Beads of sweat dripped from his brow.

"It is so, that your words ring true." the one with longer hair spoke.

"It is also true we no longer run with the Uchihas you speak of." the other silent one said next to him.

"Then why wear the brand that calls you a beast?" Sakura said not daring to trust them.

"Still enjoy your angel's words?" the one glaring asked the one pouting.

"Aye, Aye, still lovely to my ears, they be... but perphas Lady you speak in not so harsh tones? They do your voice no justice. You be too beautiful to speak so coldly."

"I demand who you are. Perphaps once I see for myself my words will soften." Sakura said wiping sweat from Sasori's face. "Have you no cooling water? Herbs for this fever?"

"So she wishes assistance but still calls us animals. I beg that we toss her to the wolves." the silent one with short hair spoke boredly.

"Nay, cousin, a Lady must be protected. you truly be a beast to toss her in her time of need. Can you not see she worries for her lover?" the long haired one spoke.

"He is not my lover." Sakura said glaring at the one that spoke. How dare he say such lies.

"Then, I ask what is he to you?"  
"My friend. Now what are your names?" Sakura said, daring them to continue with their rediculous sentences.  
"Forgive us, Lady, I am Shisui Uchiha. These are my cousins, Itachi and his brother, Sasuke." He gestured to the two with one hand, so the silent one with long hair was Itachi and the one glaring was Sasuke. "And this fool to my left is Obito. Pay him no mind."

"Aye- Nay! Listen to him not, Lady, I be the caring one." Obito said glaring at his cousins.

"Why do Uchihas wish to help us?" Sakura said, hiding the smile that wished to escape at Obito's antics.

"Will the angel not speak her name first?" Obito asked smiling.  
"I am Sakura. This is my companion Sasori."

"I see and if not lovers, what then?" Sasuke asked as he sharpened his blade.

"My friend. I told you this."

"You did, but what I ask is, why two friends run?"

"What makes you think we ran?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"What other reason would a man and woman be doing outside a village? You are no Warrior. He has the looks of one, but his clothing does not allow him to blend. You blend but you are to fragil outside a wall." Itachi answered.

"Lady, you be in trouble?" Obito asked concerned. "Perhaps your village has fallen?"

Sakura just stared at them but did not answer. Instead, she asked her own question. "Why wear a marking of a village you no longer belong to? Why leave in the first place?"

"We could ask the same of you." Shisui said bringing over a bowl of water. "We have no herbs, none of us are healers of any sorts."

"The water will do for now." Sakura said, "Do you have the pouch I wore?"

"Aye, aye, Lady, be it here." Obito said handing it over.

"Thank you." Sakura said wiping Sasori's brow with cold water as she crushed more herbs in her hands. "Have you a container of honey?"

"Aye, aye." Obito said running to the other side of the camp to dig up honey.

"Tell us your troubles and we'll speak our own. We may be running the same path together." Itachi said.

"It is true I run from my village. Sasori runs as well. The forest life does not agree with him." Sakura said with a small laugh. "Tell me yours now."

"We run from ours as well. We find ours is too power driven for us." Itachi said, looking as if he was wanting more information then what she gave. "Cousin Shisui was part of the main clan within our clan. He heard the rulers of our clan say they were willing to sacerfice many Uchihas for the power they crave."

"I run from my village because my Elders wish a marriage between my body and an entering clan. Sasori is the guard for the man I was to marry. With his orders, Sasori got me out of the village and then followed me to keep me safe." she said, giving them a bit more then what she had thought she would.

"We look for a Warrior said to be fighing for justice above all." Sasuke said quietly. "He is said to have come close to death many times only to survive it over and over again."

"We to look for a Warrior," Sakura smiled as Obito handed her a small glass of honey, "The Warrior we seek came from my village. He is a hero within our eyes and the man of my heart."

"So you search for a love then." Itachi said nodding. "We search for a Warrior that holds no clan to his name. He gathers other Warriors to fight this long battle to stop the Uchihas from gaining power."

"Yes I search for my heart's desire. He fights for my tribe to bring peace to our world." Sakura said quietly.

"What be your Warrior's name?" Obito asked.

"Naruto." Sakura said.

"Has he no name the world will know?" Sasuke asked, putting his blade down to watch her. "Perhaps he ran across him. We have met quite a few Warriors that fight for their clans."

"He is known by my tribe as the Golden Warrior. To outsiders he is known by something else I'm sure." Sakura said.

Sasori groaned beneath her hand, "I knew this village would be the last I see before death claimed me."

"Death does not knock at your door, Sasori." Sakura laughed happy to see his eyes again, not noticing the looks from the four Uchihas. "Death fears you too much to take you yet."

"Yet be the word I fear." Sasori said as his chuckle turned into a cough.

"Sasori rest for now. We are safe." Sakura said closing his eyes, with her hand gently.

"Aye, my Lady." Sasori said before breathing softly once more.

"Golden Warrior." Itachi said once Sasori was asleep. "That be your love?"

"Yes." Sakura said looking up at him. "What of it?"

"He is the one we search for." Sasuke said in surprise. "You are the Lady of our Warrior to be."

"No, my Warrior is of my tribe." Sakura insisted.

"He was of your tribe." Shisui said, standing to stretch. "The Golden Warrior gave up his tribe to fight for the world. Many others leave their clan to do the same."

"No. Naruto would not leave our tribe. He lives for it." They had to be mistaken. Naruto would no more leave his village then age backward. They had to have confused him.

"You can only fight so much for a clan that goes no where." Sasuke said.

"You are wrong."

"The Golden Warrior released himself from a clan." Itachi spoke over her, "It is said he did this to not bring shame to his people. He fights for the world now."

"Do you still wish to find him, Lady?" Obito asked sitting in Shisui's place.

Sakura said nothing as she looked out into the darkness. Naruto deserted his tribe, but why did the Elders not speak of this? Why claim someone who no longer fights for them?

"Lady?"  
"Yes I will still search for my love." Sakura said and then she will find out what and why he did what he did, if he did it at all.  
"Then it gives us great honor to travel with you, Lady Sakura." Itachi said bowing his head. "We will be your guardians until this world is saved from evil that holds on tightly to all of us."

"Aye, aye, I be your Warrior, Lady." Obito said grinning.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura."  
"Nay you be Lady for you be the wife of our Golden Warrior."

"It'll be wise to agree with his statements." Shisui sighed, "Otherwise you will argue for many years to come."

Sakura nodded but said nothing.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked, looking excited by the thought of finding the Golden Warrior.  
"As soon as Sasori heals." Itachi said, "For now we rest. Obito you gain first shift."

"Yes cousin." Obito said running off.

"He is a fine Warrior that one..." Shisui sighed.

"But he is loud and annoying." Sasuke said laying down. "Why must we suffer?"

"Because he is good." Itachi said closing his eyes.

"This fever should pass by tomorrow." Sakura said resting close to Sasori to watch him over the night.

"Then tomorrow we travel." Shisui said.

"Alright." Sakura said closing her eyes and dreaming of her Warrior without a clan.

"Does he ever close that thing he calls a mouth?" Sasori asked, clamping his hands over his ears. "I swear my ears can no longer take this torture. I've see death with less pain then this."

Sakura giggled as she watched Sasori complain yet again. It had been a week since Sasori had gotten over his fever but Sakura wondered if he wished he had died. Since the day they started their journey again, Obito had created an instant friendship with Sasori, telling him everything and anything that came to mind.

"You be harsh Sasori," Obito said pouting, "But I know you mean not by it." he added seconds later with a grin.

"Kill me, I beg of you Itachi!" Sasori said, throwing his hands into the air in fustration. "Take one arrow from your back and place it in my heart!"

"Obito, you're hurting the poor man's ears." Sasuke smacking his cousin on the back of his head.

"Shisui, see you this? Cousin hurt me with these words of his and that hand of his." Obito whined.

"Obito." Shisui said with a strained voice.

"Bah," Obito said crossing his arms, "All you know not of fun."

"Fun? You call you're voice fun?" Sasuke demaned with annoyance. "Need you shut your mouth and leave it that way for days to come."

"Sasuke, Obito, please silence your voices." Itachi said adjusting his bows on his back.

"Yes please do as your cousin wishes." Sasori glared, "It's a wonder forest people are sane."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked holding back a laugh.

"Exactly as it sounds, Sakura-"

"Lady." Obito said interrupting.

"What?" Sasori asked confused.

"She be Lady not Sakura, perhaps both together." Obito said nodding as if he spoke the wisest words known to man.

"_Sakura_," Sasori said stressing her name and smirking at Obito's glare. "These trees eat at your soul. They are like a prison, there be no freedom within them."

"Prison? Nay, they feed my soul." Obito argued taking a deep breath and holding his spear in the air above his head, "This be heaven to me. Say you the same, Lady?"

"I bel-" Sakura started only to be cut off as Sasori threw his body above hers. Before she could speak an arrow pierced the floor where she stood.

"Protect the Lady!" Shisui yelled pulling his his two long blades out and connecting them at the bottom to form a two sided blade.

"Where are they?" Sasuke whispered as he turned in a circle, his long blade held between both hands in a loose but firm grip.

"Hush." Itachi said making a wide circle, his arrow poised and ready, around Sakura and Sasori, who had crouched over her with his dagger in one hand and a borrowed blade in the other. Sakura watched with silent shock as Itachi pulled his bow string back slightly as he closed his eyes. A second later, he turned quickly to the right and released his arrow.

A thud was heard from where the body fell. Not long after that, people moved out of the forest. Some jumping from trees and others running from the ground. Sakura curled into her body as she closed her eyes tightly and tried not to make a sound.

She felt and heard the bodie fighting around her. The sound of Itachi's bow. The swipe of Sasori's dagger and blade as he fought above her. She heard cries of pain being cut off and then she heard nothing.

"Sakura, are you well?" Sasori panted above her. Sakura opened her eyes and lifted her head. Sasori knelt in front of her, blood covering his body from his on wounds and that of others.

Nodding she looked around. She saw Shisui wiping off his blades on the clothes of one of the dead bodies. He nodded at her to let her know he was okay.

Sasuke was holding on to his side as he sat on the floor, his face trying to hide his pain as Itachi knelt beside him checking his wound. "It's deep." she heard him say.

Obito was gathering stray weapons and checking to see if they were all dead before closing their eyes and whispering a few words only to move on to the next.

Sakura sat up slowly and made her way shakily toward Sasuke's side. He tried to grin only to grimace as Itachi tried to clean the wound. "Itachi." he hissed jerking away.

"Allow me." Sakura said, waiting for Itachi to move.

"It is nothing." Sasuke insisted as she began to gently rub it at the wound.

"If it is nothing why cringe?" Sakura asked. To that Sasuke said nothing. only when she was done, did she allow herself to really look at the bodies on the ground. "Who are they?"

"They be with no one Lady." Obito said coming to stand beside her. "Rogue."

"They attacked us." Sakura said standing as the others came closer.

"Bandits." Sasori whispered looking at them, "They are common in war. They attack those they believe weak, wishing to gain currency or slaves to sell."

Sasuke stood slowly so as not to jar his side. "I be a foolish man to let them get a clean shot." he said taking a step and stopping.

"Need you help cousin?" Obito asked worriedly.

"No, we need to move. There may be more." Sasuke said taking another step. With a backward look toward the bodies, Sakura followed with the other three behind her.

"Sasuke, you need to rest." Sakura said again as she watched him limp his way ahead of them.

"I need nothing. If we stop, we'll be attacked." Sasuke said biting his words as he held on to his side. iI felt like fire was eating at his skin. It hurt worse with each step he took, but he ignored it in favor of trying to keep the others safe. He was glad that his family knew better then to hover. Even Sasori was keeping his distance. Now if only Sakura could do the same.

"Sasuke, if we do not stop, you could become ill of fever." Sakura argued. "Itachi you are his brother, tell him so!"

"Have you no one else to pester woman!" Sasuke hissed, turning his head to look at her before looking a little green an bending over.

"See you are becoming ill!" Sakura said running to his side, Itachi right beside her. "We need to stop. We have not stopped for many hours, and as each one passes you become more feverish. We have to stop and heal it before you fall to your resting place."

"Aye Aye, cousin." Obito said forcing Sasuke to lay on the soft earth. "Rest and be saved by our Lady."

"Release me you bafoon." Sasuke said, sitting up quickly only to catch his breath before falling back. "Bloody hell, cousin, I blame you for this."

"Me? Eh? how be this my fault?" Obito asked perplexed.

"I care not how! Just know that it is!" Sasuke said allowing Sakura to look at his wound.

"It's not healing correctly. Did I not say you will become sick! Look at the pus gathering around!" she scolded afraid for his life. "Do you not know of the death this could bring!"

"Lady, please yell not." Obito said winching at her volume. "The noise be bad for the ill and dying."

"Dying?" Sasuke said jerking up in shock before gasping in pain. He could survive a fever, but dying? That had never crossed his mind.

Sakura glared at Obito as she helped Sasuke back down. "You are not dying." she reassured him.

"Aye, aye, be that truth... but someday we all will rest beneath the earth."

"Be that as it may, but none shall do it today." Sakura said stressing each word, wanting to clobber Obito over the head.

"Have you need of assistance?" Sasori asked amused.

"Yes. Find me Green Leafs." Sakura said tearing a piece of her cloth off only to wet and began dabbing gently at Sasuke's wound. She would have to cut it, to release the puss. She hated doing so, it would ache terribly, but it would have to be done. This would teach Sasuke for the next time he wished to ignore his wounds.

"Are there not green leaves everywhere?" Sasori asked, confused.

"Green Leafs not leaves." Sakura said, digging through her lessening herb pouch.

"What be the difference?" Sasori asked.

"Green Leafs are healing plants of sorts. They, when mixed with boiling water, help heal a wound faster and keep it from infecting." Sakura said giving Sasuke herbs to chew. "If you spit it out I'll have Shisui and Itachi force it down." she threatened him.

"Lady, though I enjoy the picture you paint in my head, I must take a look around to see if it is safe." Shisui said bowing to her before walking into the forest trees.

"I will look as well." Itachi said going to opposite direction then his cousin.

"Lady, need you Green Leafs? I be the one that finds them." Obito said proudly. "My mother, she be a healer also, she taught me some of her healing arts. I will find your Green Leafs." he said running off.

"He is gone, you will suffer no more." Sasori said to Sasuke who only chuckled before flinching.

"If that were only so. He is gone but still it hurts." Sasuke said calming his breathing. "These herbs are bad on the tongue."

"But good for the body. This will hurt." Sakura said, and before he could ask what, she cut the wound back open, causing him to flinch and gasp in pain. Allowing it to drain, she waited for Obito. "This wound will only worsen if Obito does not find the Green Leafs."

"Well, while he seems a fool many times over, he is our healer of sorts. Not a very good one, mind you, but he got us by." Sasuke said closing his eyes to try and void out the pain. Foolish, he called himself. Trying to hold his pride and gaining this instead.

"Well, if boiling water is what you need, I shall make us a small fire." Sasori said getting to work.

"Lady?" Sasuke called.

"Yes?"

"Tell me of the Golden Warrior. Is he as everyone says?"

"How do they say?" Sakura asked softly watching him.

"He is said to be immortal. The bravest man alive that none can touch. With one swipe of his blade, an army falls." Sasuke said opening his eyes enough to see her.

"Immortal? I know no such thing. The Warrior I know and the one you describe are not the same."

"Then tell me of yours, for surly it is your Warrior we seek. The other stories be tall tales we follow in hope of truths."

"Then why follow them?" Sasori asked, when the flames began to grow.

"Because it was all that kept us alive. Many times we wished to die but whenever we come close to falling, we hear another tale of the Mighty Golden Warrior. Each one more heroic then the last. It was his tale that kept us going and gave a purpose."

"My Warrior..." Sakura said when Sasuke watched her with questioning eyes. "My Warrior is the bravest. He would risk his life to save a fallen man." she said thinking of Sai. "He is the kindest man, over looking faults to find a truth. He is the most loyalist." But was he still? Did he truly abandon his tribe? "If he has given his word, he would stop at nothing to keep it." another truth. Once as children, he had promised her the most beautiful flower from a top of the highest tree. It took him days to finally find the most perfect flower, as small as her thumb print. In fact Sakura had it glassed and wore it now around her neck.

"He is the truest. Never will a lie pass his lips." that she knew was for certain. "He is the strongest, able to take on five men at once only to come out without a scar." this she knew was true. The day he became a Warrior, he faught the best of their Warriors at the time, defeating them all with out falling once to the ground. "He is the bravest, never will he back down from what he believes is right." another truth. Many times over the years he could have returned home. Many times the village would wait around the gates for him to come home, and many times a message would come in his place. Always saying 'Another has need of me more then the celebration I shall recieve on my return.' "He is the one many envy above all others. The one many love more then their own lives. The one that will risk his life time and time again to end this war." Sakura finished seeing her love's face in her mind.

"Then he be the one I wish to serve." Sasuke said before falling asleep.

"Is he truly all of that?" Sasori asked watching her.

"And more." Sakura said.

"I see..." Sasori said before standing quickly with his blade drawn.

"Sasori?" Sakura said surprised reaching for a dagger on Sasuke's hip. Holding it in her hand she waited trying to hear what Sasori heard.

"Do not attack it is us." Itachi called as he came into the clearing his bow trained on who ever followed behind him. "Shisui and Obito bring up the rear."

"They be dangerous Lady, stay back." Obito said warning her. Sakura strained to see who they were leading out but the trees still blocked her view.

"Uchiha filths!" she heard a woman curse. "I wish death before capture!"

"You could get both." Shisui said calmly.

"You will die." a man said dangerously.  
"Aye, aye but you die today." Obito said.

It was then Sakura caught a glimps of their prisoners. "Stand down!" She yelled standing up and running toward them before any could stop her.

"Sakura?" one of the men said lowering his arms surprised.

"Lady!" Obito called trying to stop her. "They be dangerous!"

"And I be more so! Drop you're weapons now!" Sakura yelled glaring at all of them. "They are of my tribe!"

"Tribe?" Itachi said relaxing his bow.

"Yes!" Sakura said glaring until they put all of their weapons away.

"Sakura you used to be kind." the woman said smirking.  
"I used to be many things." Sakura said blinking away her tears. "Tenten, Neji, Lee... How I have missed you all!" She cried giving each a hug.

"Miss Naruto more like it." Neji said, and grinned at her surprise, "He tells us of how you will marry when the war is done."

"Then he is safe?" Sakura asked fighting back more tears.

"Last we knew." Lee said grinning. "Naruto is unstoppable, not even death himself will touch our Warrior."

Sakura nodded and let all the fear she had break free in her sobs. To know he was safe was all that she begged for.

"Tell me Tenten," Sakura said sometime later when she got her tribe mate alone, "Where is Naruto? Is he close? Will we see him soon?"

Tenten sighed as she plucked a leaf off of a branch a few feet from above her. "I do not know Sakura. We were seperated a week ago during an attack."

"Then he could be..." Sakura said as horror ran through her blood.

"No, he is not dead Sakura." Tenten said turning to face her. "He lives."

"How do you know?"

"Because the sun still shines." Tenten stated. "If Naruto were to be beyond our reach, the Uchihas would rule our lands now. We would not stand as we do now."

"You're right." Sakura said feeling the agony of Naruto's death leave her heart. "How were you seperated?"

Tenten picked a few more leaves before handing them over to Sakura to hold. "This should be enough." she said jumping down and landing gracefully on the tips of her bare feet. "I miss feeling the earth between my toes. The feeling of peace without the fear to follow."

"Thank you." Sakura said placing the leaves with all of the others in her pouch. When she returned to the the camp, she would be able to make her healing potions that she had ran out of. "Do you not get this peace all the time?"

"No." Tenten said leaving off of her smooth brown boots as they made their way back toward the rest of their party. "We were constantly moving. Only a few moments of rest before we headed out again. There was always another attack that we had to stop. Peace is a legend to us now."

"Has Naruto... is he no longer part of our tribe?" Sakura asked.

Tenten stopped walking just outside the clearing. Her eyes automatically landing on Obito putting Green Leafs on Sasuke's wound. The others all turned their eyes toward them when they made no move to come closer.

"Tenten?" Sakura asked again. "Please tell me... is Naruto part of the tribe?"

"No." Neji said when Tenten hesitated longer. "He left the tribe."

"What?" Sakura said shocked. "Why would he? The tribe was his life. His reason for living."

"It was all of ours." Lee said quietly. "Sakura none of our people with Naruto are part of the tribe."

"Why did you all leave your village?" Shisui asked watching them.

"Why did you?" Tenten asked.

"Because ours is corrupted by power." Itachi stated.

"And ours wished to bring us home." Tenten replied.  
"What do you mean?" Sasori asked. "Is that not were Warriors wish to return to?"

"In the end yes." Neji stated relaxing against the log he rested upon. "They wanted us to come home and keep them safe. Naruto refused. Told them that there were many that needed his help. He would not abandon them. A few days later a message came back to us. They said either we return or we will be forgotten."

"What does that mean?" Obito asked finishing his job on the sleeping Uchiha. "Forgotten? Be that not hard to do?"

"Not truly forgotten, Obitio." Sakura said quietly, "Only in the tribe's eyes. We would remember them in our mind but to the tribe, they were no longer there. Outsiders with no home."

"Yes." Tenten said sitting beside Neji. "Naruto refused them, turning to us he asked that we do as we wished. To stay and fight for a free world or to return and protect our home. How could we abandon so many people in need of help for a selfish village that only wished to protect itself? We stayed of course. None returned home."

"Then why does the tribe still call Naruto as their own?" Sakura asked, feeling stunned by hearing Tenten confirm the Uchihas words.

"Because they fear the Uchiha clan. They know that if word was truly comfirmed that Naruto no longer reside in their village, they would be under attack." Neji said looking into the small flames.

"Perhaps that is why you were chosen to marry Gaara." Sasori said into the silence.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Maybe they knew of your connection with the Golden Warrior, perhaps they wished to punish him by forcing your hand."

"They tried to force you to marry?" Lee said surprised.

"How could they know?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Sai." Neji said quietly. "He knew of Naruto's love for you. When he returned, he could have let it slip. He was not all there to start off with, the fever and death's calls could have played havoc on his mind, causing him to speak what wasn't meant to be said."

"But Sai was being forced to marry as well. In fact he married the blood sister of Gaara." Sasori stated. "And Ino married the blood brother of Gaara."

"What!" Tenten asked shocked.

"Ino and Sai... when did this occur?" Lee asked when no one seemed to know what to say.  
"The days before I left the village." Sakura said quietly, "Are you alright Tenten?"

"I'm fine... excuse me." Tenten said quietly before walking off.

"Be she fine?" Obito asked watching Tenten disappear, a frown marring his face in worry.

"I do not think so." Neji said before walking after Tenten.

"Lee?" Sakura asked when Neji was out of sight.

"Tenten and Sai... Sakura, those two pledged their lives to each other. They made a vow to marry when the war ended." Lee sighed.

"I always assumed Neji and Tenten would marry." Sakura stated when she did not know what to say.

"So did we all, it was shocking to all of us when Tenten and Sai became close. Neji even encouraged it. He and Tenten became as close as brother and sister of blood." Lee said. "The tribe is punishing us all for abandoning them. Is it not enough we allow them to claim us as theirs?"

"Our tribe is falling apart." Sakura stated.

"Not mine anymore." Lee said, "It shames me that I once called them home. Sakura if you are out here... does this mean they are no longer yours?"

"I..." Sakura stopped. She had been referring to the tribe as her people, but this was a new side to them she never saw or heard of. Forced marriages. Abandoning those they needed to protect. "I do not know anymore." Sakura finally said, she ran from her village. Did they consider her an outsider?

"Let us rest." Shisui said as he closed his eyes, when all of them grew silent after her words.

"Aye, aye." Obito agreed. "Who be our watch?"

"I'll do it. Neji and Tenten will not be able to rest. We shall keep first half." Lee said standing and bowing to the Uchihas, "I beg forgiveness on behalf of myself and the other two."

"Of course." Itachi said.

"Thank you." with that Lee walked off.

"What does he mean by that?" Sakura asked confused. Tomorrow she would start on her herbs and potions, tonight she only wished to rest and empty her mind of everything.

"When we found them earlier, they had Obito on the ground with a blade from three different angles." Shisui said.

"Aye, aye, they'd kill me they would." Obito yawned, "Itachi shot his arrow at Neji, and dodged it he did. First time I've seen one avoid cousin's attack."

"Neji is one of the best Warriors." Sakura said laying down and closing her eyes. "He is the Spirit Warrior. Only second to Naruto."

"Yet another Warrior that will be a legend." Itachi said surprised. "I've heard stories of him as well but none know of his appearance."

"Now we do, cousin." Shisui said. "Sakura your village may be as terrible as ours, but they have produced very powerful Warriors."

"Yes." Sakura said before closing her eyes.

It was many days later that they were on the move again. Sasuke had healed with only a scar as a reminder. He had been shocked and wary to see new arrivals but in the end accepted them when he saw they were of no harm.

"Stop." Neji said suddenly, stopping Obito from pestering Sasori more.

Itachi and Shisui gave him a questioningly look but did as they were told. Lee and Tenten seemed to take some unseen cue from Neji as they faded into the trees.

"Neji?" Sakura whispered.

"Sasori, hide her beneath that bush. It is thick enough that none will see her." Neji said pointing toward the right. Sasori quickly did as he was told. "Itachi go high, you will strike from the trees. Shisui, Sasuke one go right the other left. " Neji said, "Obito you head to that low branch." once all did as they were told, Neji pulled his own long blades from his back and faded from sight. Sakura didn't know how he did that. One second there, another gone. He truly was amazing.

"I've never seen any move such as he." Sasori whispered shocked. "He truly lives up to his name. The Spirit Warrior..."

What seemed like hours later, Sakura saw movement. Seconds later three men came out of nowhere. Each looking around with spears held ready. The one in the middle nodded and the two toward the sides spread out. A bird whistle was heard from behind them. A few minutes later one returned the whistle.

Sakura felt Sasori tensed beside her, holding her breath she watched more people make their way out of the forest, all of them looked on warily.

Over all there were seven. No eight, another was coming forth. Seconds later Sakura ran from her hiding place, ignoring Sasori's cry, heading pass the men and one woman and into the arms of her Golden Warrior.

"Sakura?" she heard Naruto say in shock.

"I've found you." Sakura said, holding on to him tightly. "Naruto, my love, I've found you."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Sakura?" Naruto said again as he ran his hands gently over her face.

"Yes." Sakura nodded as tears fell slowly down her face. How her heart ached with joy of being in her beloved's arms. Seeing him was almost non believing. It was as if she was stuck in a dream and did not wish to wake. After so long, here stood her beloved completely whole and safe.

This... She had no words to describe what she was feeling. Everything was so overwhelming. All she wished to do was hold on to him and cry tears of happiness and never let him go. Resting her head once more against his chest she cried as she held him so thightly, that none could break them apart.

"Sakura, what are you doing out of the village?" Naruto asked, running one hand thru her hair slowly over and over again, while the other rested on her waist. Sakura felt him kiss her head gently as he whispered his question again.

"She be looking for you." She heard Obito say with a chiper voice as he came into view. At once Sakura felt her beloved stiffen and before any could nay say him, he gave the order to attack.

Soon Sakura found herself pushed behind Naruto as he raised his blade and prepared to strike.  
"We found more, Warrior." A voice came from her right. Turning Sakura found Sasuke and Itachi being thrown to the floor. Their weapons in the other Warrior's hands. To the left she saw Shisui given the same treatment, but unlike the others, he had blood running down his face.

With a gasp Sakura covered her mouth in fear of what they would do. How she wished she could speak and stop them but her voice was frozen within her body.

"What are your orders, Warrior?" a male with white hair asked, holding Shisui by the hair, his body arched in a painful way.

"Kill them, we need no more Uchihas to taint our lands." Naruto said in the coldest voice that Sakura had never heard from him. He did not sound like the boy she remembered. His voice spoke of a man that had suffered much, seen more that was meant to be, lived a life of one as young as he should not have.

"Very well."

"NO!" Sakura screamed at the same time the male's blade swung down. Sakura watched with wide eyes as the blade seemed to slowly make its way to Shisui's neck. She saw the fear in his eyes and heard the cries of his breathrens. In shock, Sakura watched as the blade was moments away and it was as if heaven sent an angel to them.

Before the blade could make contact Neji appeared with one of his own. In a move that should only be done by a dancer, or a beast, he arched his body and landed crouched with the other's blade firmly locked with his own. The blades inches from Shisui's neck. Neji used his body to push the other back as he stood in front of the oldest Uchiha. The male, off balanced fell backward as his blade loosened in his hand. With a curse, he brought up his blade again.

"Neji what say you? Do you care for the enemy?" the male sneered regaining his balance, moving back as Neji went into a calm stance.

"Nay, we care for the innocent." Tenten said coming up behind one of the Warriors with her bow staff ready for an attack. "Naruto, call off your followers, we do not wish to hurt our own."

"Why protect them? They gain joy from killing us." the male asked. Sakura wondered why Naruto did not speak. He only stood in the same position watching everything with deadly eyes. What had become of her Golden Warrior?

"Please Naruto, they mean no harm." Lee said coming to kneel before him. "They are your beloved's protectors."

"As am I." Sasori said coming to kneel before Naruto. "I am Sasori, Guardsmen of Gaara, Leader of the People, and now protector of Sakura, Healer of the World."

Healer of the World? What did he mean by this? Sakura stared in confusion as she watched Sasori. When had she ever been called this? She was not a Healer of any kind. She was... Lost. Sakura was lost and forgotten.

"Be that true, it be." Obito said looking up in fear at all the Warriors surrounding him. "We be protectors of the Lady of the Golden Warrior."

"Would you doubt me?" Neji asked still watching the white haired male with narrowed eyes.

"Nay." Naruto finally said but that did not make any Warrior back down, some even pointed their own weapons at Tenten and Neji.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered moving to stand in front of him, she ducked below his arms and placed her hands side by side upon his chest. Waiting until he looked down at her, she said, "Please do not hurt them. They wish the same as us."

"What do they wish?" Naruto asked her softly lowering his weapon behind her.

"For a world without war. A freedom with no fear and a place to call their own. They go agaisnt the Uchihas in hopes of stopping them."

"Is this true?" Naruto asked not looking away from her. His voice moving over the small crowd.

"Aye." Sasuke nodded repeatedly, gulping slightly at the blade that touched his throat. "We wish to pledge our weapons to your cause and our lives for your disposal."

Naruto looked at the four Uchihas all on the ground before giving a nod. Like one, every Warrior lowered their weapon and the four rose to their feet slowly, almost afraid of what would happen if they moved too fast.

"I will take your weapons, but your lives are yours to live. I ask that you fight for it as much as freedom in this war." His voice was one of power that ran through all of their bodies. Kissing Sakura gently on the forehead, he looked to one of the females that had Itachi's weapon. "Fuka give the Warriors their weapons. We will not fight with bare fist if there be another choice."

"Very well." Fuka bowed before handing Itachi his weapon with a smirk. "I am glad you live kitten, you are far too pretty to ruin."

Itachi watched her warily as he took back what was rightfully his.

Soon the others quickly followed suit. Once everyone was on calmer terms, Naruto turned to Neji, Tenten, and Lee. "I am glad you still live." He gave a small smile before turning back to Sakura and placing his arm around her. "Come let us head back to the camp. Kimimaro, Fuka, Haku, take the lead. Neji, Tenten, Lee you take the back. The rest stay with me."

Without a second thought everyone moved to their place. Soon Fuka, Kimimaro, and Haku faded into the trees infront of them. Neji, Lee and Tenten, doing the same behind them. Yet Sakura could care less as she gazed lovingly at her beloved's face.

"Sakura, when we reach the camp we must speak of how you came to be here."

"Yes Warrior." Sakura smiled happily up at him. Soon she would have him all to herself and Sakura could find no better gift out there but this.

Naruto lead her to a small tent off to the side. Once inside he turned toward her, "Sakura, why are you not part of the village?"  
Bowing her head Sakura tried to hide her tears. "The village does not want me."  
"Tell me." Naruto said gently as he lifted her chin and kissed away her tears. "Tell me all that has happened since we last touched."

So Sakura did. She told him of the the clans alliance and the marriages that would complete them. "I could not marry Gaara, I told him so and ran."  
"They were forcing you to marry another?" Naruto had asked quietly but before she could answer, he motioned for her to go on. She told him how Sasori had helped her escape and how he risked his life for her. She told him of how she met the Itachi, Sasuke, Obito, and Shisui and how they kept her safe. She told them of when they stumbled upon Neji, Tenten, and Lee. She told him everything that was of importance as they rested upon his makeshift bed.

"Now it's you that must answer me." Sakura whispered as she placed her head above his heart and listened to the soothing beat. Matching her heart to his, she held him closer.

Not a dream.

"My story is not as kind as yours." Naruto whispered.

"Tell me as I told you." Sakura kissed his neck and ran a hand gently up and down his chest. "Tell me so that I know and feel as you did."

"Alright." Naruto said.

**: ~^ ~ ^~ :**

"You seemed oddly happy." Lee grinned as he followed Naruto from their village. "What brings on this emotion, for it cannot be war."

"No, not war." Naruto said unable to hide his grin or force it away. "It is love."

"Love?"

"Yes. When this war is done, I shall marry me a beauty unlike any other." Naruto vowed.

"Tell us of this love." Sai asked.

"It is untouchable but it is worthy. It is beautiful and heartbreaking all at the same time. It is what I fight for."  
"Do you not fight for the village?" Tenten asked confused.

"I fight for it all." Naruto laughed.

"They are moving closer." Neji said appearing beside him. "What is your will?"

"We split them. Neji you lead squad two." Naruto said, "Lee and Tenten are your best supporters. Take Sai as well."

"Sai?" Neji asked confused.  
"Aye, he has a soft spot growing for Tenten, he'll fight better knowing he could protect her." Naruto grinned. "He fights for love as well."  
"They are good together." Neji nodded as he agreed. "Tenten and I were not destined to go beyond what we have."

"That, my friend, I could have told you." Naruto said grasping Neji's shoulders. "Now go."

"Of course, Golden Warrior." Neji bowed before he left.  
"Be safe Spirit Warrior." Naruto whispered before gathering his men and moving off to take his place.

"Sai!" He yelled holding the pale man in his arms. "Sai, do not breathe your last breath. Stay with me!"

"Please Sai, do not die!" Tenten cried holding on to his hand. "Where is our healer!"

"We have none." Neji whispered.

"You will not die." Naruto vowed. "If I must die to keep you alive, so be it."

"Narut-"  
"Leave. All of you." He said not looking up at them. "Sai, you have a woman that cannot live with out her lover. You are her soul. You are the reason she lives."

Laying Sai down he set to work.

"I will not leave them in such a state!" Naruto glared at the Eldest. "They are in need of us, and you wish that we abandon them to come home to save only you!"

"You fight for the Tribe, they have their own warr-"  
"They have nothing!" Naruto screamed. "They need us as we need them! I will not stand back to save a village that does not wish to save others!"

"What of your vow?" the Eldest demanded.  
"What good is a vow if it means nothing. You are asking me to abandon innocents because you are afraid."  
"Our village-"  
"Is foolish." Naruto stated coldly. "I cannot fight for just-"

"You fight for our tribe."

"No longer." Naruto said removing the garnment that marked him as a tribe memeber. "If you wish a coward to lead your fight, find another. I will not leave innocents to die. I will fight for the world."  
"So you abandon us to death!" The Eldest screamed.  
"You would do the same to them." Naruto said turning away.  
"You cannot do this. You will be forgotten if you walk out of this village."

"Then let me be. At least to them, I will be their savior."

"So you wish a name for youself? Is that why you fight?"

"I fight to keep all alive and to stop a war that means nothing but death." Naruto turned to face her. "If it keeps you safe, use my name, but know that even that title does little for me."

"For the girl that you love," the Eldest said throwing the band back. "Will you abandon her too?"

With a glare Naruto walked off.

"Naruto?" Neji called moving closer to the Warrior.

Naruto sighed and showed Neji the newest message.

"They are still trying to get you back." Neji said reading on.

"Yes."  
"Will you return to the village?" Lee asked as all the Warriors turned to the tired man.  
"No... It is time I confess my reasons for leaving so quickly." Naruto said turning away from them. "I will never return to the village. It is no longer my home."

"What?" the shouts of fellow tribe memebers called out.

"It is time I left for good." Turning to the messanger he removed his band and handed it over. "I will not ask any of you to join me. If you wish to return home and protect our people, I will not hate you."

"What will you do?" Tenten asked.  
"Fight for the people. I will not fight for the tribe alone. I fight for all."

"Then so do I." Neji said removing his band and handing it to the stunned messenger.  
"Nor I." Tenten said followed by Lee and then the rest.

"We fight for life." Lee yelled.

Turning to the messenger, Naruto said, "Tell her, my last offer still stand."

"Yes Golden Warrior." the mand bowed before leaving with a handful of bands.

**: ~^ ~ ^~ :**

"It was our turn to take patrol. We stumbled upon you as you did us." Naruto said leaving out all details on men and women he had killed. Sakura did not need to know of blood and death in such a way.

"Naruto?" Sakura said moving so that she looked into his face. "Why did you never contact me?"

"But I did." Naruto said, "I sent messages to you but never received any in return."

"Do you think the Eldest..."

"She is most likely the cause of this. After I left the Tribe, I could not send word anymore. War is not like when we were children." He whispered the last part and closed his eyes. "It hurts. I've watched many friend die because I was too late to save them."

"Shh." Sakura whispered pulling him close. "Rest."

"Golden Warrior some one comes." Neji said kneeling before him.

"Who?" Naruto asked as every Warrior came to attention.  
"It is the Eldest and a group of others."

With cold eyes, Naruto commanded Tenten, Haku, and Kimimaro to lead the group here.

Moments later with all eyes on them, a group of twenty two people made their way toward Naruto.

"Golden Warrior." The Eldest bowed her head.  
"Do you wish a bow as well?" Naruto asked coldly.  
"No."  
"Why are you here and not protected by your walls?"

"The walls no longer stand." Sai said moving forward.

Sakura gasped at Sai's words. No longer? How was that possible? The Tribe was one of the strongest villages protected by the strongest of Warriors. It lasted many of years for it to go down in the time that Sakura, herself, had fled.

It was the reason Gaara had sought an alliance of both villages. He had hoped that it would be the one thing that kept them all alive. Now what was left of her village was standing in front of her...

"Are there no others?" Naruto asked moving away from Sakura, placing himself in front of all.

"I know not." The Eldest whispered bowing her head in shame. "We were attacked in the dead of night. Many fled upon the first strike. I have sent my own guardsmen with a few others to seek out any they may find and bring them our way."

"How did a village fall so easily?" Itachi asked moving behind Naruto. The new arrivals each took a step back and reached for a weapon. Before any could pull one forth, Naruto had his own blade raised and pointed at the Eldest neck.

"Any who attack my people fall by my blade." he said softly. His eyes showing them that what he said rang true.  
"You bring vermin into your group?" Hayate questioned angrily. His hand itching to reach for his blade and attack the one Warrior he respected above all others. How dare he hold a blade to the Eldest. "Is it not enough you abandon us? Now you threaten your own people for the likes of them!"

"So that is why you fell." Neji's soft voice caused all but Naruto to turn to him. Moving forward he touched the smooth surface of Naruto's blade and gently moved it aside. Sakura knew that if it were anyone else to have tried that, Naruto would have struck them, killing them where they stood. But because it was Neji, his second in command and most trusted person, he let it be. Neji was most likely the reason the four Uchihas still lived as well. Sakura had no doubt that her part in their lives was of very little difference. Naruto had already accepted Neji's words. Sakura was just his simply accepting them outloud.

Even knowing this, Sakura did not mind. She did not fight in the war. She was not side by side with Naruto as he went to battle each time. Neji was.

"They found out that the Golden Warrior was no longer yours." Neji nodded as he faced the Eldest empty face. "Interesting."

"Not only that but we lost our other Warriors as well. Those with names one day to be Legends." Hayate glared. "Were you not part of our village as well, Spirit Warrior?"

"Your words are true." Neji nodded uncaring. "But they mean little here."

"Enough of this endless and pointless argument." Gaara sighed moving forward with Ino resting on his arm. "Let us meet without the eyes upon us. There is much to speak of. I wish not to scare those that have never been to war more then they have already seen."

Sakura knew he was speaking of her and the rest of the people behind him. The only ones that could claim to have fought beyond the tribe was Sai.

"Who be you?" Obito asked cocking his head.

"He is Gaara of the People." Sasori said kneeling before his leader. "It humbles me that you still live."

At his name Naruto's eyes locked on Gaara. Sakura knew then that he knew who that man was and what he would have become to Sakura if she did not run when she did.

"As it does mean to see you as well, Sasori." Gaara said as Sasori rose.

"Where is Kankuro and Temari?"

At that question Gaara flinched and looked away. Anger radiated off of his body as his fist clenched.  
"My husband is dead." Ino whispered quietly burying her face in Gaara's shoulder. "He fell protecting me. Before they could touch me next, Gaara saved me."

"And my sister followed in his footsteps." Gaara answered softly.

Sakura turned to Sai. He stood as silent as the sky above him. His face betrayed no emotion. His eyes however locked on to Tenten's. Neither looked away.

"Let us be off then. Gaara, Eldest, Neji come." Naruto said turning and walking through the path created for him by his followers. "You Uchihas as well."

"Yes Warrior." The Uchihas said bowing quickly before following in his footsteps.

Once they were all gone, Tenten turned and walked in another direction.

"Will you not follow her?" Sakura asked Sai as he only watched her.

"Will she allow me?" Sai whispered softly.

"You need but try."

"Then I shall." Sai nodded once at her, never looking away from his love as he followed quickly after her.

"Sakura!" Ino and Hinata cried pulling Sakura into their arms.

"Ino, Hinata, I'm so glad you are both safe." Sakura said tearfully as she hugged both of them close to her body. "Ino I'm so sorry."

"He was a fine man." Ino wiped her eyes. "He would have been a fine father."

"Are you..." Sakura asked shocked and then cried more when Ino nodded her head. "Ino, I'm so happy for you but I cry with you all the same."

"I am the same." Ino whispered. "Gaara has said he will take care of me. Not as a wife but as the sister that I was and will always be."

"Are you well with this?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I may not have my husband, but I shall carry his child and love it for as long as I live."

Hinata touched the blonde's arm in sympathy as she turned to Sakura, "Tell us Sakura, what has become of you in the few years that you have been gone."

"Years? Surely you jest?" Sakura blinked trying to figure out how long it had been. It seemed she only left a full moon ago.

"Sakura have you hit your head? It's been two years, or coming upon them." Hinata said feeling Sakura's head with her palm. "How can you not know this?"

"I guess it slipped my mind." Sakura answered honestly. Leading her two best friends away from the crowd of people Sakura told them of her travels and how she met the Uchihas.

"They are all beautiful." Ino stated trying and failing to be the girl she once was. In the short time she knew Kankuro, she had fallen in love with her husband. He was all that she could ever wish in a man. She had loved Temari as if she were a blood sister. She knew Sai never loved Temari as the girl had wanted him to. Temari had once told her that she had fallen for the pale Warrior and it pained her that he did not feel the same. Sai had told Temari the night of their ceremony that he loved another and could never treasure Temari as she would like. To the day she died, Temari had hoped Sai would change his mind and give her his heart, but he stuck true to his words. The night she died Sai had mourned for the girl but he shed not a tear for her. He had come to be fond of Temari but nothing more.

"They are but none are as handsome as my beloved." Sakura grinned hoping to take the sadness from Ino's eyes. "What say you Hinata?"

"They are all eye catching." Hinata giggled catching on to what the other two were trying to do. "Have any save the Golden Warrior layed claim to any woman?"

"I believe Shisui, the one with the calmer eyes, has taken a fancy to the female Warrior Fuka. She is an odd one that enjoys teasing the man. Itachi, the one with the longest hair, may fancy the Graceful Warrior Haku. He is truly like a dancer when he moves."

"What? A man fancy a man?" Both girls gasped in shock. "Can this be?"  
"It is here. Naruto cares not who anyone loves. He says love comes in all forms. Haku seems to enjoy the attention. Obito, the odd one, is all for partaking in anything that annoy Sasori, whether it is affection beyond friendship I know not. Sasuke, the youngest, has yet to show interest in any. He seems to thrive on being able to follow Naruto's every command. He is quickly becoming a close friend to my beloved."

"What if he too fancies your Warrior?" Ino gasped and giggled.

"Nay," Sakura laughed along with her friends. "He idolizes my Warrior but nothing more."

"How can you be sure?" Hinata asked trying to hide her own giggles.

"For he is not the vision of a man in love. He lives on a challenge. Naruto gives him said challenge when they train. They are friends and nothing more." Sakura said knowing what she said was true. Sasuke was like Naruto's brother and she knew Sasuke saw the blonde in the same light. He saw Sakura as a younger sister and she saw him as her brother as well. They were a family and someday, Naruto would be her husband.

"What of you Hinata, have you no man that calls your attention?" Sakura asked her friend.  
"Well..." Hinata blushed

"I wish forgiveness for what could have been the worst mistake of our lives." Gaara said bowing his head toward Naruto. "Had I known your female was taken I would never have-"  
"That is neither here nor there." Naruto interrupted. "How could you know what the Eldest hid?"

"I do not regret the decision." The Eldest said standing taller.

All of them stood on the outskirts of the camp, standing in a cirlce of sorts to watch one another.

"What of Sai then? Was there a reason for that?" Neji questioned narrowing his eyes.  
"Tenten was meant to carry his name. They fell in love."

"Love is but a word and nothing more. How you place it in a sentence is nothing but a make believe tale of what people dream of owning for their own." the Eldest argued.

"You are wrong." Naruto stated coldly. "Have you forgetten that you too, had fallen in love so long ago?"

At her soft gasp all eyes turned to her.  
"Word spreads when the older generations speaks. I was apprentince to your long time friend Jiraiya. He told me tales of his and your childhood and how you were meant to give up your love as you were chosen for the Eldest position."

"That is all in the past."

"A past that you refuse to let go." Naruto whispered before speaking louder. "Are you still resentful of your choice that you see us in a life that you wished you had the courage to grasp with both hands?"  
"Enough-"

"The one you loved died in battle. He chose to leave the tribe to protect it and there was little you could do. Months later his body was retured and bured before your eyes. Has your heart burned away with him? Do you blame yourself for it? Have you asked yourself that if you had chosen him instead, would he still be here? Has the 'what if's' crossed your mind at all?"

"Enough!" the Eldest yelled breathing deeply. "We will not speak of my life!"

"Your life has turned to us. You see us as you were back then. Because you chose another path, you demand us to do the same. You do not wish us to have what you never will!" Naruto snarled. "You are an Eldest that has forsaken her vows for her own pain!"

"I loved him!"

"But now he's gone! Why must we do the same as you?"

"Enough, Brother, enough." Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's trembling shoulder. "We did not come to speak of this." turning to Gaara he said, "Tell us what became of your village."

"As said before, word went out that our Golden Warrior abandon us, taking each Warrior with a name as well with him: Neji the Spirit Warrior. Lee, the Swift Warrior, Tenten, the Mighty Warrior and so on. Before we knew what had happed, the first attack came from the Uchihas. Fearing death, the village ran, leaving what remained of our Warriors to battle. Some died quicklym like my brotherm and others died slowly, like my sister. She was no Warrior but they did not care. Now I care for my brother's wife as she carries his child and my sister's husband moves on to court the one he loves." he added bitterly.

"Another blame to place upon your shoulders." Naruto stated looking at the Eldest. "Care you not for what you did?"

"I-"  
"If you use the tribe's welfare as your excuse again, I will kill you myself!" Neji growled looking at the woman that hurt so many for her bitterness.

The Eldest closed her mouth and said nothing.

"We must head out to face them head on." Itachi stated gaining everyones attention. "They go attacking in surprise. Let us give them the same. Take them when they least expect it."  
"Aye, aye." Obito nodded. "Our loved ones be long dead, let us take out those that killed them."

"Agree." Shisui nodded.

"Then that is what we shall do." Naruto said approving of their words.

When Naruto had returned with the others, everyone grew quiet as they faced their leader. Sakura moved to the front of the crowd and met Naruto's startling blue eyes.

"We shall play their game and turn it upon them." Naruto started after looking them all over. "We will gather every Warrior, that we know of, and hide away the innocent as we surround them. Tonight may be the last time many of us will see the one beside us, but know that the next generation after us will live on, speaking your name for the freedom they have gained. Warriors and Healers alike will fight for the first time side by side." at this gasp were heard throughout the crowd. "We will unite for the first time and end this war that has haunted us since birth. We move forward this day and no more shall we step back." Lifting his blade into the air Naruto met every persons gaze. "Let us fight and be free. Let them die and be gone!"  
Cheers broke throughout the crowd.

When they calmed down, Naruto called forth nine names: Haku. Kimimaro. Neji. Shisui. Gaara. Itachi. Fuka. Sora.

Each of them, were to lead a group to find the a village and gain more followeres. Only one group would be left to protect the innocents. Healers and remaining Warriors alike where spead between each group. Each group had a total of twenty Warriors and two Healers apiece. Sakura was with Naruto.

The remaining people that were neither of the two were sent with the Eldest and her two guardsmen, and Sora's group. She was the one that the innocents would be sent to to keep safe. Though many protest this, Naruto stood firm and said that she was only the safe place, that the other village leaders would still rule their people.

When it came time to say good-bye to the camp and the people that were putting their lives on Naruto's shoulders, the world seemed silent saved for their own voices.

Sakura watched as Tenten and Sai stood side by side but not touching as they waited in Neji's group. She watched as Shisui was teased by Fuka, both knowing they might die and never get a chance to make something between them. She watched as Itachi spoke quietly to Haku, Sakura thought perhaps Itachi was telling his love not to die, no, begging him not to die and Haku was saying the same. Obito stood beside Sasori and talked non stop. Sakura knew he only talked so much when he was afraid. Sasori must have known this as well for he listened to whatever Obito said. She watched as her love spoke to both Sasuke and Gaara. Most likely going over what the plan was again.

The Uchiha's had already said their good lucks to one another so felt no need to do so again.

Sora stood silently beside the Eldest and Kimimaro was nodding to Hinata's words. Sakura was still surprised that one of her friends would be sent into war. Looking toward Ino she watched as the blonde girl cried quietly by herself. She had wanted to come and help as well. In the years that had passed Ino had become an amazing Healer, but that mattered little to Gaara. Both he and Naruto had commanded that she would stay behind to be a Healer where others would come to.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Naruto asked moving toward her side with Sasuke. Blinking Sakura realized everyone was already moving out.

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto said meeting her gaze as they turned to leave as well.

"When we survive this, I plan to make an honest man out of you." Sakura grinned when Naruto broke out laughing.  
"I will have it no other way." Naruto smiled taking her hand.

Sakura squeezed his hand, now she had another reason for the war to end. When they survied and they would, they would finally be connected for life.

Sakura stood in the shadows with her Warrior and many others around her. Many people were going to die, was the one thought running through her head. Many people wouldn't make it to see tomorrow. Please don't let Naruto be one of them.

"When do we move?" Sasuke whispered to her right.

"When the moon hides away." Naruto answered, tightening his grip on his blade. "It gives all of us enough time to surround the camps."

Sakura nodded as she looked toward one of the camps in question. It looked like a village on the move. Fires were spread throughout the place as men and woman spoke around their meal. The air around them was somber, as was custom for Uchihas.

Sakura wondered if any of them ever felt the ache that came after a battle. Did they mourn for a fallen Warrior of either side? Did they cry as they took a child's life? Was there any type of sadness within their souls?

"How many camps are we to attack?" another Warrior known as Hidan, asked. He had arrived a year ago, demanding Naruto to see him as his equal so that he could be remembered as someone. Sakura had learned that he only wished this because of his love for adopted brother. Deidara had fallen to a Uchiha's hands, and it was Deidara's dream to be given a name in history that had caused Hidan to live it in honor of him. Naruto had said a name could not be given, but only earned. Hidan had said he would do all in his power to make it so. "All of the groups were separated and sent different ways. Only ours is here and spreading thin around this camp."

"Each group was chosen for that is how many camps we will attack. Each leader knows to strike when the moon sleeps this night. We may not have many but it is enough to finish what they have started." Naruto answered. Turning to Hidan, he said, "If you live this night, I'll give you a name." with that Naruto moved away from the group to take his place.

"Finally." Hidan grinned. "A name that the world will remember. None remember them if they are not named by the Golden Warrior or if they are not the enemy we wish to slay. I thank you in Deidara's place."Sakura watched as Hidan went to his own position with a smile that could only be described as a broken joy.

Naruto really was an influence to the world. His words were laws that all followed. If not for his name, many other villages that they had come across would never have joined. Now their groups of Warriors had expanded, to twice and then trice the amout it was before until last she knew there were over two hundred in each. There were more Healers to a group as well. Eight to be exact. Eight Healers that would stand back with two guards a piece, one only running in when they were needed and out with the wounded Warrior.

Sasuke was to be her running guard, another by the name of Kin was to be her protector. "Don't let the night be your last sight, my lady." Sasuke whispered as the clouds began to cover the moon. With his own weapon in hand he motioned for her to step back.

"Nor yours, Warrior." She smiled at him. "Live many lives so that you can uphold and recreate the Uchiha name."

"That be a day to see." Sasuke grinned.

With a nod toward the raven, Sakura turned and watched as Naruto faded into the darkness of the night. She knew he was already moving forward with the others. He would most likely be the first to attack. "Safe battle my love." she whispered.

Many Warriors let the night be their blanket as they moved forward to the camp they were to be rid of. They were to strike fast and hard and go until it was done or until eternal sleep claimed them. All of them feared they would die but at the same time they knew they would die for the cause, and for that they would ask no more.

If death claimed them this night, then so be it, but if not, they would go on to tell the tales of Warriors that had fallen to protect the future. Each death would be named, each Warrior remembered.

As silent as the night and as swiftly as the breeze, they attacked.

Sakura held a hand to the dying man in her arms. She was too late to save him. All she could do was hold him as she promised him the greatest gift any Warrior could recieve. She felt tears fall as blood continued to run from the gaping wound in his chest and as blood streamed softly out his mouth and nose. His body shook with lack of blood as his breathing slowed and stuttered as his heart lacked the liquid it needed to continue on. With one last breath, his eyes glazed over, his last sight being that of a Healer.

Sakura cried as she closed his eyes. Laying his head gently on the ground she bowed her head. Saying a quick prayer, she lifted her head and turned toward the village Sasuke had ran once more into.

"Cry not, my lady," Kin said firmly. "we do not grieve the fallen, we keep moving until the last man falls. Only when one side wins, do we show our pain and our respect."

"Of course." Sakura nodded, standing when Sasuke came back with another. Deep inside she was relieved that it was not her Warrior. "Lay her here." she ordered Sasuke.

"There is more." Sasuke said doing as told, his body heaving tiredly. Already he had brought ten Warriors, four of them no longer with them.

"Go." Sakura said moving to look at the injured Warrior's leg.

Blades met Blades as sparks flew creating small flashes between opponents and for one small moment, it was just them and no one else. Gazes clashed in determination and faces were set in hard lines. Neither was willing to lose or die that night. Then it was gone as they jumped away and attacked once more.

In the background, each Warrior was lit by the growing fires of the huts and and bodies caught by surprised and tossed with in it's greedy grasp. Screams of shock and pain were heard as people fell, or as another struck from behind. Death was slow to come for some, and for others it came to fast.

Those that were lucky to be found were either saved or killed depending on the ones that found them.

Angry snarls soon joined the screams of the dying as they fought to stay alive. No more was this a battle of the world. Now it was a battle for their lives. Warriors from both sides were not going to stop until the enemy was gone and spit upon.

Arrows were drawn as maces were swung upon their chains. Both meeting targets or missing.

And through it all the world stayed silent as the battles raged on.

"Need I to take your place, Warrior?" Kin asked Sasuke when he brought yet another to Sakura. Already she had fifteen alive and seven dead. Soon to be eight, for the one that was layed before her was already losing his sight as his eyes drifted close.

"Nay, I will run."

"You will die." Kin argued. "Even the moon needs to rest."

"She is right," Sakura said as she finished the prayer. "You need to rest or you will die this night."

"I-"  
"Stay." Kin glared and took off into the battle. Sakura turned toward the girl and watched as she disappeared into the flames surrounding the camp. How many would die?

"Here, drink this." Sakura said handing him a potion that would revive some of his lost energy. "It should last until tomorrow noon and then you will sleep for days."

"It is all I need then." Sasuke said tossing it back and grimacing at the taste. "Some day, my lady, you should give your potions a taste of a non foul flavor."

"I shall keep it in mind. Perhaps you will be my taster?"

"Nae, Obito will do fine. I wish to keep taste within my mouth and upon my tongue." Sasuke smirked tiredly. "When shall the effects take place?"

"Soon." Sakura answered. "Be he safe?"

"He is the Golden Warrior, none can touch him." Sasuke assured her as he stood and picked up the dead Warrior. Moving him toward the small growing group he layed him gently on the ground beside the others, "Safe journey, friend." he said and turned away.

"Come Warrior, attack me with the weapon that has slain so many." Madara grinned. "Can it slay me as well?"

"It slays all forms of demons. You be just another." Naruto remarked with narrowed eyes. Lifting his blade, he tilted his head, "Come, death's disgrace, show me if you have any skill... for you have no honor."

With a roar, Madara lifted his own blade and ran at the blonde. His anger turning his vision red as he attacked with fast swift movements. With each move blocked, Madara grew angrier.

"Do you wish to beat me with a child's swing?" Naruto taunted keeping Madara's emotions unstable. "Tell me, is this all that be of the Uchihas style?"

"Bastard!" The man screamed and kicked out catching Naruto off guard and sending him a few steps back. "You will die and I will make it a slow death!"

"A demon in human form." Naruto said standing up right.

"I am a god!"

"What of Naruto? Where is he?" Sakura asked when the battle began to die down. Already the fire was fading as the sun began to rise. By her own hands, she had saved twenty and had patched up a few. Only ten had died under her watch.

Already, the camp was gone and the Uchihas of this one gone with it. Out of all of the Warriors that came with Naruto, only a total of fifty-seven had died and the rest were wounded. Some close to death as other Healers tried to bring them back. Then there were others with wounds that would leave scars. Out of all the Healers only one had died as a Warrior of the Uchiha clan came from the night, trying to escape the battle and stumbled upon the Healer as he tried to save another. His guard had tried but fell before he could strike. Only when the runner returned, did the Uchiha fall.

"He is not in there." Sasuke frowned as he continued to search for the blonde. "He was not taken to another nor is he a body on the ground."

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered as tears built. "Let us find him, hurry." she added, feeling the air suffercating her as she ran with Sasuke.

"Fall damn you!" Madara hissed as Naruto side-stepped his blade yet again. Both Warriors were breathing heavily but each refused to give in. Blood ran down both their forms from wounds given and recieved. Wiping at the blood flowing from his eye, Madara glared and raised his blade. With a snarl he attacked at the same time Naruto did.

Silence rained between the two as they looked into eachother eyes. One in disbelief and one in silence. With a cough, blood fell down the mouth of one before he looked down and saw a small blade through his heart.

Looking up once more, the man opened his mouth but before a word could spill forth, he fell to his knees. With one last breath, he slipped away seconds before his body connected to the floor.

The other stood only seconds more before he shifted in a pain so unbearable that he fell to one knee. With a gasp he touched his side where the blade had struck. "So we both die today and end the war as it should be." he said falling the rest of the way to the ground.

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she watched Naruto fall. Running to his side, she dropped to her knees and began to inspect the wound. She could care not for the the Uchiha on the ground already dead, one of Naruto's small blades pinned through his heart. "Please don't go." She cried as her eyes stared in horror at the gaping wound. "Don't fall my love. Do not let death be the one to separate you from me."

"Death? It is just a doorway to another adventure." Naruto smiled through the blood falling down his body. One wound going over one eye as others were deep or thin throughout the rest of his body. Sakura knew the Uchiha was the same. Both were Warriors of high regard. It was only fitting that the best would fight the ending battle.

"Not for you, not yet." Sasuke said falling to the otherside of him and lifting his head, higher into his own laps to keep him from choking on his own blood as Sakura focused completely on his wounds. "You are meant to live forever."

With a chuckle, Naruto turned tired eyes toward Sasuke, "Forever is too long to live."

"Please, Naruto, please don't leave me!" Sakura cried knowing her attempt to save him was in vane. "I love you."

"As I you... you would have been the most perfect bride." Naruto whispered as his body began to go slack, "I would have been a lucky man."  
"You will still be," Sasuke said with his own tears forming. "Don't go... You have promised Hidan a name." he whispered to his brother.

"Aye Warrior, a name is what you must give me." Hidan gasped holding his side and limping toward them. Falling beside Sasuke he tried again. "I lived the night and so shall you. A name on this day I shall recieve by a living man."

Naruto chuckled again only to cough more blood from his body. "A living man, for now I am... A name... Be you a Warrior that has fought and lived... A Warrior that has gone on...and survived when others fall... Many times this night you have come to my aid...and to the aid of others... taking a hit that was not meant for you..."

"No, not now. I wish not a name until tomorrow." Hidan stopped him when Naruto tried to speak.

"Tomorrow will not come for me." Naruto smiled. "I be the Gold, but you be the Silver." He whispered as his eyes closed. "And Sasuke... the Dark..."

"Naruto?" Sakura cried as his head fell back against Sasuke's arms. "NARUTO!"

Warriors gathered around the Golden Warrior's fire. Only the best were honored with the flame, their ashes carried to the gods above as they went on to live in another world.

Weapons were put away as only the purest of items were layed around the fire.

Sakura watched in silence as others broke into the finale song of a Warrior. The song sung in hopes that it would guide them to a place all dreamed to be. It's beatiful melody echoing around them in mournful tones. A lullaby that honored the fallen as it whispered good-bye.

Looking around she spotted familiar faces.

Itachi with Haku.

Sai with Tenten.

Ino with Gaara, Obito, and Sasori.

Neji with Hidan.

Fuka with no one as she rested upon the ground.

Kimimaro had died in battle protecting Hinata, who had avenged him, killing off many only to fall by a surprise attacker. All that saw her fight will forever remember her as the Avenging Angel, for that is what she was. Some even said she grew wings and light flew from her hands.

Shisui had fallen by his own father's hands. It was a battle that had pained his heart and when he had went to end his father's life he could not. Instead he lowered his blade and turned. Not moments later, a blade was thrust through his belly by the man that gave him life.

Kin had burned when a hut fell over on her as she tried to save another Warrior the third time she ran out.

Sakura turned to look toward Sasuke. He was lost in his own world, not truly part of theirs. "He lives forever." Sakura said turning to the other side of her.

"Aye." the Eldest replied. "None can kill a Legend."

"For a Legend never dies." Sasuke said. "They only live forever. Even if he did not wish it so, it will be as I told him."

Many years passed after the war had ended. Villages were built again and many children were born, many named after the Golden Warrior or others that fought in the ending battle.

Sai had married Tenten and both went off to fight other wars that threatened to rise. Neji had followed, taking Hidan with him. Both had become fast friends that wore Naruto's name branded onto their skins as a tribute to their leader.

Haku and Itachi had married and soon disappeared in the middle of the night. One moment they were there with everyone in sight, and the next they were gone with only one message left within their room. "This be the beginning but never the end."

Ino had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. In honor of her late husband and sister, she passed on their names to her children. Later she had married Sasori and gave him more children as Gaara created another village that people could live within and fear no pain.

Obito had become a fixture in Fuka's life as he helped her heal from Shisui's death. One day Fuka fell into a deep sleep and never woke. On that day, Obito had gone silent as he put her to rest and days later, he was found next to her grave. It was said he died of a broken heart.

Sasuke had stood beside Sakura as she was named Eldest of the new tribe, keeping her name and tossing unwanted laws away. When she was settled and her tribe triving, he had bowed his head and left in search of another war in need of him. Many people would forever whisper that they had seen the Dark Warrior long after he was said to have been dead. 'The dark doesn't die,' they would argue, 'it only sleeps'.

The Eldest of before had, one night, turned to Sakura and said, "I am Tsunade, no longer the Eldest." with those words, she left with her guardsmen in search of a life that they could create.

As for Sakura, she lived a life of partial happiness, aging with grace and passing on her stories and wisdom of the olden days. The day she took her last breath, the world had mourned her loss.

But Sakura... Sakura had craved an ending to this world. For when she woke in the next, she found her Warrior waiting.


End file.
